Stalker
by DarkStar1987
Summary: Sequel to Outcast. NO MAGIC! Hermione has a big secret, Ron completely loses it and goes off the rails, Draco's stalker is back and Harry has a crush on someone else other than Draco. Happily ever after doesn't seem to exist for these two unlucky couples.
1. Chapter 1

Stalker

Chapter One

"Come on Mione, you can't stay in there forever!" I shouted through the locked bathroom door. She had barricaded herself into the bathroom at my place.

My guardians Sirius and Remus were out, a good thing considering that Hermione had been locked in the bathroom for over forty minutes now.

"I can't do it, I can't look at it."

"Sirius and Remus will be back soon so unless you want to try and explain it all to them you need to decide what you're doing."

"Okay, okay."

A few moments later the toilet flushed, the lock clicked and then the door opened. She thrust the plastic pregnancy test at me, clearly not wanting to look at it herself.

"I can't look!"

"Okay" I said turning it over and watching the screen. I was probably as nervous as Hermione about what the result would be.

"What does it say?" She asked, biting her nails nervously. Last year she had had long beautiful nails but ever since beginning of summer she had been a chronic nail biter. They were jagged stubs now, the only sign that Tom Riddle had affected her life at all.

"Hang on, it's just telling me now." A few seconds later and two pink lines appeared on the test. "Hermione."

"Yes"

"You're pregnant."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed in a panic, the colour draining from her face turning her whiter than usual. I had never seen her look as terrified as she did at that moment. "What am I going to do? This ruins everything. I was going to go to medical school and be a doctor!"

"Oh Mione, its okay. This isn't the end of the world." I tried to reason with her. However the look on her face told me that she wasn't going to be easily reasoned with.

"You don't understand, I don't see how I can even finish Hogwarts if I have this baby. This wasn't meant to happen, I didn't plan for it to happen! I'm not even sure that I want to be a mum!" She raved hysterically. I had to wrap my arms around her in a calming and comforting hug to stop her from breaking down completely.

"I know it's an awful thought but you don't have to be a mum. You don't have to keep it if you really don't want it. However I do think you have to tell Ron."

"I can't tell him. Not yet at least. Not until I figure out what I'm going to do myself. I don't want anyone to know right now, not even Draco. Promise me you won't tell him Harry." She pleaded to me desperately. Normally I wouldn't have kept anything from Draco but the absolute desperation in her voice made me nod at her.

I sighed knowing it wasn't a good idea, "I promise I won't tell Ron or Draco. But this isn't the kind of thing that will stay as a secret for very long. We don't know how far along you are but eventually you will start to show."

"I know but with school starting up again tomorrow I already have so much on my mind. I've got so much to do, I can't think about this now." She said and I knew she was going to go into denial. Hermione didn't cope with things like this every well.

After Tom Riddle's suicide in front of us she had locked herself away for three weeks, claiming she was preparing for the new school year. It wasn't until Draco and I got permission from her father to kidnap her and take her to Spain for a week with Ron tagging along as well did she finally manage to calm down and become her old self.

"If I know you at all Mione, you'll still do it. Even if you do keep the baby you won't let it stop you from achieving your goals. You're too determined to get where you want to go to let something as small as a baby stop you."

I smiled and hugged her. I couldn't imagine how she could ever keep this from Ron but it was her choice, not mine. If it had been me and Draco, which it never would be, I would have told him right away. However thinking about the hot-headed Ron and I could see why she wasn't telling him right away.

After everything that had happened last year with Tom Riddle she had been so determined to become a doctor and not let him affect her life. After being treated in the hospital for a gunshot wound she had fell in love with the very nature of what being a doctor entailed. She still had the scar to remind her of how much she wanted to help people.

I too had thrown myself into my studies and achieved grades almost equal to hers. Tom Riddle having made me decide on a career to aim for myself. My ambitions didn't stretch to wanting to be a doctor, even though my grades allowed for it. Watching as much CSI and Criminal Minds as I did had made me want to become a crime scene investigator.

I needed to ace science for that. Of course that meant that I needed help from my science teacher, Professor Snape to help me achieve the best grades that I could.

He had been tutoring me over the summer. I'd improved my Science GCSE grade from a B to an A. Snape was hugely impressed but Draco unfortunately was beginning to get a bit jealous of the amount of my time that Severus was taking.

We didn't spend every night together any more, not since I had settled at Sirius and Remus' place and his wing at Malfoy Manor had been completely finished after the explosion. Our relationship that had begun fast, hot and heavy had suddenly slowed down and cooled off dramatically.

I still loved him very much but since Tom Riddle had blown his brains out at his parents wedding anniversary celebration we had drifted apart slightly.

Now with Hermione's pregnancy I was worried that things were bound to get even more awkward between us. Ron and Draco had bonded somewhat and did more manly things together that neither Hermione nor I were interested in.

If it came down to it, which I was sure that it would, we would be on opposite sides of their fighting and it scared me that that could potentially put a rift between us that we couldn't mend. I intended to stand by Hermione whatever her choice.

Even now Hermione was dreading it I was looking forward to returning to school. Last week I had confided in Hermione that I was oddly attracted to Snape. She had seen the attraction but declared that he wasn't her type. Personally I didn't think that Ron was either however that wasn't my observation to make considering my boyfriend was his best friend.

Hermione and I collapsed on the bed in my room just as Sirius and Remus got home. I closed my door to allow us some privacy. The pregnancy test in her hands as she stared at it like she could change what it was telling her.

Before I could say anything to her my mobile rang. It was Draco. My phone was programmed to play wherever you will go by the Calling every time Draco called.

"Hey Dray" I said, my mood suddenly elated by the fact that he had called.

"Hey, I'm really sorry hun but I'm going to have cancel dinner tonight." The elation that I had felt deflated at those words almost instantly.

"How come?" I asked him, letting the disappointment show in my voice.

"My dad needs me to do some stuff for him, mega boring. Can I make it up to you in the morning?"

"I guess." I replied with a sigh of disappointment and slight irritation.

"Great, thanks hun, I love you!"

"Love you too."

Then he was gone. My mood taking a turn for the worst at this news. I explained what had just happened to Hermione who smiled at me with sympathy.

"I realise I'm probably about to make a bad situation worse but Ron was going to some football game tonight, his brother Percy was meant to be going but he had to work at the last minute. I only mention it because he said he was going to ask Draco if he wanted to go."

That got me thinking and I didn't like the thought that Draco had lied to me. However the more I mulled it over the more I realised that he probably had made up the stuff about needing to help his dad out.

Later that night, to test out how truthful Draco had been, which I felt awful doing but I had to know, I took a trip to Malfoy Manor. I had become so accustomed to being here that I knew it like the back of my hand now.

I took with me a bag of Chinese food, just enough for two, with all of Draco's favourites and a few of mine. I had the excuse that I had wanted to surprise him with dinner since we hadn't been able to go out.

Of course he wasn't there. Narcissa had let me in and said that Draco had gone out two hours previously and she said she didn't know when he would be back. She kindly added that I was welcome to wait in his rooms if I wanted. I liked Narcissa, she was a nice woman and it came across she liked me as well. In the very least she didn't mind me hanging around or dating her son.

I took the take away up to his room and left it there with a note attached to it. I considered the contents of the note cautiously was I didn't want Draco to know that I had known that he wasn't going to be in before I arrived. In the end I settled with putting: "Thought you'd be in. Sorry I missed you." And I left it at that.

It was immensely hurtful that he had lied. To my knowledge he had never done so before. It brought a few of my past insecurities rushing back in a mass of painful memories that I had never wanted to revisit in my life time.

I went home with a heavy heart. I had no idea where my boyfriend was or why he had lied to me and that felt beyond awful.

Sirius was watching television when I got in. I mumbled a brief hello and then hurried up to bed, not in the mood for discussing my insecurities when I had a big day ahead of me tomorrow with school starting up again. It was bound to be a long and stressful day and I needed to be well rested.


	2. Chapter 2

Stalker

Chapter two

The first day back at school after the summer, even though it wasn't really school we were going back for. Having completed our GCSE's the previous year we were now commencing on our final two years before going off to University.

Of course being in our final two years of Hogwarts meant we were about to start our A-levels. In our first A-level year we were required to take a minimum of four classes or one apprenticeship. However in the second and final year that we would be at Hogwarts we only had to take three classes.

Draco and I had selected our classes together so that we had least one class together. It was the class we both intended to drop in our second year but it would be nice to be together in at least one class in our first year.

I was taking advanced science, which counted as two classes as it was so intense and covered both chemistry and biology. Hermione was joining me in that one. Film Studies was the mutual class that Draco and I shared and my final class was Law.

Draco had taken on Business management, sociology and French along with the mutual class of Film Studies. He had chosen these due to his father's instruction. Lucius was intending for Draco to take over running all of the businesses. It was a scary thought that one day Draco would be in charge of such a huge empire.

Hermione had of course overloaded herself with classes. As well as advanced science she was taking advanced mathematics and statistics, health and social care, Law and Psychology. Her work load totalled up to eight classes worth of work.

Ron who lagged behind the three of us dramatically when it came to education, had opted into an apprenticeship for brick laying. It required a lot of hands on work and workplace experience so that was the only class that he was taking.

Draco picked me up that morning in his brand new convertible Audi. He had turned seventeen over the summer and also gained his license and then as a congratulations present Lucius and Narcissa had bought the car for him.

He had a guilty look on his face and a single red rose in his hand. "Sorry about last night."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked placing a brief kiss on his lips.

"For cancelling dinner last night."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked placing a brief kiss on his lips.

"For cancelling dinner last night."

"What about not being at home last night when you said you would be?"

"That too."

"Where were you?"

"Running a few errands, nothing exciting. I only missed you by about twenty minutes."

"Right, so you didn't go to the football with Ron then?"

An even guiltier look crossed his face now and the feeling of betrayal inside me tripled. "Did I mention how sorry I was?"

"Let's just get to school please. I was hoping to see Professor Snape before class starts, I have a few questions to ask him."

"You spend way too much time with him." Draco said grumpily as we got into the car.

"Well you spend too much time with Ron." I retorted and he didn't have an answer to that.

It didn't take long for us to get to school but the drive couldn't have felt longer with the stony silence that filled the air. As he parked the car and killed the engine I had to say something, I didn't want to start school with this hanging over us.

"I don't want to fight with you Draco."

"I don't either." He replied turning to face me.

"If you wanted to go to the football with Ron I'd rather you say that rather than lie about it."

"I know it was stupid to lie but I felt so guilty about choosing football over you. I didn't want you to be angry with me."

"How about you take me out tonight to make it up for it?" I suggested, I was still upset over the whole situation but I wanted us to put it behind us.

"Already two steps ahead of you. I knew I'd have to do some serious grovelling so I booked us tickets to see Chicago tonight. I've also booked us a table at a restaurant close to the theatre."

"Wow, that's brilliant. Sirius and Remus went to see Chicago last week and they said it was amazing!"

"Brilliant, so am I forgiven?"

I nodded at him and smiled. "Yes, but only if it doesn't happen again."

"It won't." He said before kissing me.

The kiss had a little more fire to it than usual and it gave me hope that we would soon be getting back on track. I didn't like to think that our relationship wasn't going to last.

"You know we could always play hooky and spend some time together." Draco said suggestively, placing my hand on the crotch of his well tailored jeans. His penis, like mine was semi-erect.

"As tempting as that is Dray we really can't miss our first day back but I will give you something to last you through the day."

I undid the button to his jeans and let down the zip. I pulled down the elastic of his boxers, bringing out his penis. Draco voiced no objections as I did this. I brought my head down and while playing with his balls I put it in my mouth. I then set about playing and massaging his penis with my tongue.

It didn't take long for him to come. I swallowed as he put himself to rights. "Wow" He said, "Just wow." I giggled at his lack of words.

"There will be more tonight."

"God your such a tease. There is no way I'm going to be able to concentrate!"

I let myself out of the car and Draco did the same. He moved round to my side and pinned me to the closed car door.

"What are you doing, people can see us?"

"So, you drive me wild! I don't care who knows it!"

Running his fingers through my hair he kissed me. Now the kiss had the passion I remembered. I encircled my arms around him and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"I love you." I said as we came up for air.

"I love you too."! He replied before kissing me again.

"Hey, love birds, break it up!" I heard Ron call and we separated but not completely.

"Damn his timing! I could have taken you right here and now!" Draco said quietly, just for me to hear.

"You'll have to wait until tonight won't you."

At that moment Ron reached us so we separated completely. We exchanged hellos despite mine and Draco's obvious irritation that we had been disturbed. Not that it would have gone any further in the car park but it was nice to just be close to him again.

"You two ready for classes?" Ron asked us and he seemed enthusiastic, so much so the fact that we were a little annoyed seemed to go right over his head.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said in response, "I've got science all day so I'd better get going. If I'm late Severus won't be impressed and I don't want to start off on the wrong foot with him this term. See you at Lunch Dray." I said giving him a parting kiss.

"Wow you two are really in love! Hermione's been avoiding me recently." I heard Ron say but after that was said I was too far away to hear anything more.

"Hey Mione." I said as I reached out Science classroom. It was a lot more high tech than the GCSE grade science classrooms. It had so many chemicals and harsh elements that the door had to be kept locked at all times which is why we were all waiting outside in the corridor.

"Hey Harry." She returned, smiling at me from behind one of her many medical journals that she had taken to carrying around with her. These tomes were by no means pocket sized and must have weighed a ton but she never complained about it once.

"How you feeling today?" I asked with concern.

"A little sick this morning but I guess that comes with the territory. Luckily my dad has started going to work before I get up and he gets home really late. A lot of late night appointments at the dentist surgery I think, that or he's avoiding me."

"I doubt he's avoiding you! Though Ron thinks you're avoiding him. I heard him saying so to Draco as I left them earlier. He knows something isn't right."

"I know, I'll talk to him soon, I will, it's just that I still haven't figured out what I'm doing yet."

"Even if you make a decision you still have to tell him, it would be cruel not to. I know the timing isn't perfect and all that but I have a solid belief that everything happens for a reason, its the only thing that's kept me sane over the years."

Changing the subject completely she motioned to something behind me. When I turned to look what it was she wanted me to notice I saw Severus Snape approaching us. Now one thing I must say is that no one could replace Draco in my heart but I also couldn't deny that Severus was heaven in blue jeans.

They were paired with a plain black button down shirt that had been left un-tucked from his trousers, his long jet black hair was tied back in a simple pony tail and to top it all off he had a small silver hoop his left ear. The very sight of him made me drool and go into day dreaming mode.

I still considered Draco to be cuter and a lot easier to talk to. Severus was often very proper and even though I loved the political, educational and religious debates we had together during our tutoring sessions I much preferred Draco's company. Though this didn't stop me having a fair few erotic day dreams about the Professor.

Of course it was only ever going to be a fantasy, I had never been intimate with anyone other than Draco before. I hoped that Draco would be my one and only lover for the rest of my life so I didn't see the harm in a bit of day dreaming.

I did try not to day dream too much during my classes as we were working with unstable chemicals and I couldn't afford to be distracted. Today was such a day, it was a complicated experiment to explain, and even Severus struggled to get across to us exactly what he wanted us to do. There were so many technical terms that we were only just becoming accustomed to.

When the lunch bell chorused through the school a happiness spread through me at the thought of spending the next hour relaxing with Draco. The concentration we had to have for this class was immense. However Severus asked me to stay behind for a moment, I didn't mind this in the slightest but it meant I wasn't going to be seeing Draco for the full hour but we did have all night tonight so I didn't mind too much.

I told Hermione to let Draco know that I'd be down in a few minutes and not to worry as I knew he'd be slightly concerned when he saw Hermione and not me coming down from our shared class.

Once the classroom had emptied Severus began to speak. "You seem distracted today Harry. You're work wasn't at the high standard that I have become accustomed to seeing from you."

"Sorry, I have a few things on my mind today." I said truthfully, he didn't have to know that he was the one that was on my mind.

"Those personal things are the difference between a pass and a fail in this class Harry. You and Hermione are my star students this year, whatever personal issues you're having need to be put aside while you are in this class." He didn't sound overly stern, he sounded concerned. I knew that he wanted me to do well, if he didn't then he wouldn't have spent all summer tutoring me.

"I understand Professor, nothing is going to ruin my work, I can promise you that."

"I realise it is none of my business what you get up to outside of this classroom but I advise against romantic attachments as they can subtract from the quality of work."

"Draco isn't going to be a problem. He's very supportive of my ambitions."

"Yes, I was aware that you were in a relationship with the Malfoy heir. I am not convinced that he will be the greatest influence on you. I would hate to see a great talent like yours go to waste."

I thought about what he was saying for a moment and about what he was asking me. I chose my response very carefully. "It won't, I promise you."


	3. Chapter 3

Stalker

Chapter Three

With the knowledge that Severus wanted me to end my relationship with Draco for the good of grades I went in search of my friends and my boyfriend.

We only had an hour for lunch and I wanted to make the most of it. I didn't want to spend it thinking about what Severus had said to me.

I found them sitting in the college cafe which was a huge contrast to the school cafeteria we gathered in last year. They had picked a table that was to one side close to the entrance which helped me located them easily. Draco had picked out my favourite sandwich, a packet of crisps and a bottle of coke for me.

The line for the food was now out the door with the amount of students that had piled in, in an attempt to get some lunch. I took my seat after stealing a quick kiss from my lovely boyfriend who seemed relieved to see me.

Apparently sitting with Ron and Hermione was beginning to get slightly awkward. It was clear that Hermione didn't know what to say to Ron anymore. It was clear to me that she wasn't happy and she had even voiced that even though she loved him that she thought he was a moron and didn't see their relationship lasting forever.

"How was class this morning Dray?" I asked him before starting on my sandwich.

"Boring, I really despise this whole business thing. Sociology this afternoon though, how was science?" He asked.

"Good, very intense but loving it."

"I bet, how come Snape kept you late?"

"He just wanted to see how I was getting on with the assignment." I said, lying to him. It didn't feel good to lie to him but I didn't think it would make him feel any better knowing what Severus had really said to me.

"I'll meet you at the car after class, we'll go straight away, our dinner reservations are at half six and the show starts at eight."

"Brilliant, it sounds like a plan, I can't wait." I said pausing in my eating to give Draco a brief kiss.

"What show are you going to see?" Hermione asked.

"Chicago." I told her.

"Wow, that's meant to be amazing, I'd love to go and see that!" She said giving Ron a pointed look and he turned as red as his hair.

In an attempt to make the atmosphere a little bit more comfortable I tried to change the subject, "Do you two have any plans for this evening?" I asked.

"No" Ron said bluntly.

"I have too much work to do tonight, Severus is known for giving out a lot of homework. If I'm going to keep on top of everything then I'll have to study most nights. You know we have Law tomorrow morning Harry and Professor McGonagall is supposed to be absolutely ruthless with her students."

"Don't remind me." I said with a smile, "How come you're taking Law anyway, I thought you wanted to be a doctor."

"I do but I didn't think it would hurt to know the basics of Law, after all doctors, despite all the good they do, often get tangled up in lawsuits from family members of patients who die. It just seemed worthwhile to have some knowledge on the subject."

"Well you're either insanely clever or just insane." I said, "I don't think anything will stop you." I said giving her a pointed glance, she only glared at me. Draco picked up that there was some hidden meaning to it all but said nothing, Ron on the other hand remained oblivious.

"Yep, that's my girl, she's both insanely clever and insane." Ron said placing a kiss to her cheek and trying to hold her hand.

Hermione snatched her hand away from him with such aggression that it didn't go unnoticed by any of us. "I'd prefer if you'd not refer to me as your girl Ronald. I may be your girlfriend but I am not one of your belongings." She said pointedly. "And as for the whole girlfriend thing I'm not sure I even want to be that anymore."

Ron looked aghast, unsure that he was hearing correctly. Draco seemed that he was lost for words and even though I had seen the signs and known that something like this was imminent I still hadn't been expecting her to do it in front of us.

"But Hermione..." Ron tried to say but he was swiftly cut off by an irate Hermione.

"I'm sorry Ron, I had to do what's best for me. I have so much work to do I'm not going to have time for you anymore. Besides I think that we're too different, we don't work anymore." She then stood up, "I'll see you in class Harry." And then she grabbed her bag and was gone.

Ron sat looking absolutely horrified at what had happened. I didn't know what to say and apparently neither did Draco. I leaned over to him and said, "I'm going to go and talk to her, I'll see you after class." I then placed a soft kiss to his cheek and followed Hermione.

When I finally caught up to her she was sat on the floor outside the science classroom. She had brought her knees up to her chest and was holding them there with her arms, her forehead resting on her knees. At first I thought that she might be crying but she didn't seem to be. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.

"You okay?" I asked her, concerned.

"I know this is going to sound horrible but I feel so free. I've never felt better. I've been trapped in the relationship with him for so long and now that I'm not with him, it feels like the best decision I've ever made."

"What are you going to do about, you know." I said meaning the pregnancy but since were weren't alone I didn't want to say it. Thankfully Hermione understood.

"I can't keep it, I'm not ready. I have goals and ambitions. It's for the best and I don't want Ron to know. I realise that it's cruel not to tell him but at this point it would just be rubbing salt in the wound. He doesn't have to know."

"Okay." I said to her as I spotted Severus coming towards us, "He won't find out from me." I reassured her and gave her a hug.

Severus gave us an odd look before he opened the classroom door, allowing us to file inside and find our seats again. After this class dragged by, every minute feeling like an hour. I was looking forward to being with Draco again and going on our date. I was looking forward to tonight when we would be sharing a bed again.

However when the final bell of the day rang out through the school I waited until the room was cleared so that I could talk to Severus. Hermione was too wrapped up in her own concerns to notice that I wasn't following her out the room.

"Professor." I began.

"Please, call me Severus, professor makes me sound so old."

"Okay, well, I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

"Right, and what conclusion did you reach?"

"That I love Draco very much and leaving him or him leaving me would destroy me. Being with him is the lesser of two evils where you and my grades are concerned." I told him.

"A well constructed point, but what if I were to inform you that my interest in your personal relationships stretches beyond educational boundaries."

I looked at him with confusion, completely startled by his confession. "I would say that I'm not sure it would be appropriate and I'd also like to remind you that I'm in a relationship with Draco and that I love him."

"Harry, let me be completely honest with you."

"Okay," I said, concerned where the conversation was going.

"You have been through hell and back in your sixteen years of life. You act beyond your years in actions, words and intellect. I do not think that Draco will be beneficial to you in the long term."

"Do you think that you would be?"

"What I am saying is that you would be suited to someone more emotionally mature."

"Thank you for that observation Severus but for the moment at least I am content where I am."

"Very well, I will see you next week, perhaps your mind will have been changed."

"I very much doubt it Severus. I am flattered though."

"A lot can happen in a week Harry, especially when couples don't know everything they should about one another."

After that cryptic message I left, not really knowing what it meant. I bumped into Hermione outside, she looked absolutely flabbergasted. I deducted from her expression that she had heard everything that we had said, if not everything then most of it.

Once we were out of earshot of Severus she began grilling me. Question after question was fired at me, I had to hold up my hands to silence her. "Hold on Mione, give me a second okay."

"What are you thinking Harry, he's a teacher!"

"I know and believe me no matter how attractive I find him I'm not going there. I love Draco, I'm not going to cheat on him. At lunch Severus said that he didn't like his students involving themselves in romantic relationships as it deduces from quality of work. I was telling him that I'm not going to break up with Draco."

"So he came on to you?"

"Not really, he made it clear that he liked me in that way but there was nothing inappropriate about it at all. I'm still going to be able to go to class and not have it feel awkward."

"I can't believe that he's interested in you, I never thought that a teacher would want to be a student." She said in shock.

"Mione, we'll talk about this in a lot more detail later, I promise but I have to go and meet Draco, it's already five fifteen, so I'm already late."

We said our goodbyes and I hurried off towards the car park. However when I got there Draco wasn't there. His car was though so I went towards it but as I got closer I realised that there was a young man about my age standing next to it holding a box.

He was taller than me and his skin was dark, as was his hair. His eyes slanted in a way that made him seem mysteriously beautiful. He had high cheek bones and curiously his eyes were blue. He reminded me very much of Warrick Brown from CSI Vegas.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked him as he laid the box down on the hood of Draco's car."

"Um, hey, yeah, is this your car?"

"No, it's my boyfriend's car." I told him.

"Draco Malfoy is your boyfriend?" He asked and I nodded. "I wanted to give him this."

"I could give it to him for you if you like." I offered.

"Yes, could you, I have to be somewhere in ten minutes but I didn't want to just leave it." The young man said, he looked slightly flustered now and he kept looking around nervously which made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Of course, who should I tell him it's from?" I asked, keen to get the man's name before he vanished.

"Blaise Zabini. We're old friends, go back years." He said, "I'm surprised he never mentioned me before, how long have you two been dating?" He asked as he handed me the box he had been carrying, it was rectangular, long and almost flat like a puzzle box but it's exterior was plain white with a red ribbon round it.

"Since the middle of last year." I told him, wondering why Draco had never mentioned this friend before.

"Great, I've got to dash, tell him I said hi and that I'll see him around." And with that final sentiment he was gone and I was left on my own in a nearly empty car park holding the large box.


	4. Chapter 4

Stalker

Chapter four

When Draco finally turned up ten minutes later he looked a little flustered and of course Blaise Zabini was long gone.

"Hey Har, sorry to keep you waiting, my sociology teacher is a right cow, I'm telling you she's a right nutcase, if you see Professor Trelawney in the hall avoid her like the plague, she's mad." Then realising that I was carrying a large box he asked, "What you got there?"

"A friend of yours asked me to give it to you." I said, demanding a kiss before I handed it over, which he willingly gave me.

"Who was that then?" He asked, taking the box and beginning to open it.

"He said his name was Blaise something or other."

"Blaise Zabini" Draco said and his voice had dropped and become solemn and cold.

"Yes, thats it, he said he was an old friend of yours." I said as Draco lifted the lid off the box. Inside was one of the most disturbing things I had ever seen. There were seven beautiful pure black roses but t hey were covered in hundreds of wriggling maggots. "Oh my God, what the hell! Why would he give you that, it's disgusting!"

"Because I sent him to prison for two years." Draco explained his voice as cold and as hard as stone, "He was my last boyfriend."

"The one who became obsessed and stalked you?" I asked.

Draco nodded not taking his eyes off the gift he had received. "I need to know what you told him."

"Not much really, just that I was your boyfriend."

"Oh Harry," Draco said but he didn't sound annoyed or angry, just upset. "You've just put yourself in his line of fire. I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to get involved with him. The last time I met him he vowed that if he couldn't have me then no one could."

"Dray, sweetheart, relax. I've survived Tom Riddle, we both have, he was after my blood too. I'm sure that we can get through this together."

"I hope your right, its only going to get worse from now on. This is just the tip of the iceberg for him." Draco said, he still hadn't moved his eyes away from the maggots so I put the lid back on and snatched it away from him. I located the closest bin and dumped it inside before returning to him.

We carried out our evenings plans despite the unwelcome surprise visit from Blaise. It was awkward at dinner because neither of us knew what to say. I didn't want to upset Draco by asking too many questions and he just looked preoccupied. The food however was excellent and as we left the restaurant we began to discuss that and it seemed that finally the evening was on track.

Chicago was beyond amazing. In the intermission we raved about its brilliance before watching the second act. However the evening wouldn't have been nearly as nice if I hadn't been spending time with Draco. It was long overdue after spending so much time apart over the summer.

By the end of the evening Draco and I came to a mutual silent decision that we both were dying to have sex with one another but we were too far away from either his place or mine. This was why we found ourselves checking into the closest hotel that Lucius owned.

It happened to be the same one that I had come to stay in on my first night away from the Dursely's. We didn't talk to anyone, not really, just enough to tell them where we wanted to be. The rest of the time we were kissing, frantic to be alone together.

When we reached out room, which was a luxury penthouse suite at the very top of the hotel, with magnificent views out over London, we became lost in each other completely.

Soft touches on smooth skin as we undressed each other slowly, lovingly, taking in every inch of beautiful skin that was revealed as each garment hit the floor.

Draco lay me down on the fresh, crisp sheets on the bed, kissing every inch of me as he did so. He paid special attention to my stomach, hips and thighs but avoided coming into contact with my penis completely.

I gasped and begged beneath him, wanting more contact, more everything. I needed him to touch me. Draco was smiling at me wickedly, showing me that he had wanted this reaction from me, he had planned it.

"You drove me wild in the car this morning, I'm just repaying the favour my love." Draco said cruelly, "But don't worry, I'm going to make sure this is the best sex you have ever had."

He took my wrists and pinned them to the bed with his hands as he kissed me, nibbling my bottom lip as he did. Our hips ground together as I arched my back, continuing to beg him to take me.

Draco kissed his way down my jaw line, down my neck, releasing my hands as he descended further down. When he got to my penis he very slowly and deliberately took it into his mouth. The sensation of it was amazing. His tongue swirled around the tip in just the right way to make me moan and gasp, wanting more.

As he did this I ran my fingered through his hair, trying not to push myself further into his mouth for fear of choking him. I didn't want it to end but of course it did but only once I had come and I had held it in for as long as physically possible. Draco brought out the lube, put some on two of his fingers and carefully began to prepare me for him.

The first time we had done this it had been uncomfortable and it had hurt but now it felt wonderful. Being this close to Draco was the best feeling in the world, a feeling I never wanted to give up. His fingers stretched me carefully and lovingly before they were removed.

I groaned when he slid his fingers out of me, knowing that they were about to be replaced with something much bigger and better but the loss of the sensation pained me. I need him close to me, I needed him inside me.

It had been too long since we had been this close and I missed it, I missed him. It wasn't fair that despite being dead Tom Riddle was still affecting my life. I gazed into Draco's eyes as he positioned himself between my legs, his hands supporting him on either side of my head.

He lowered himself so that our foreheads met and we just looked into each other's eyes as he pushed his fully erect penis in to me. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out, the size of it always took a bit of getting used during the first round.

Draco kept to his word, it was, undeniably the best sex I had ever experienced. As was the second round and the third round in the shower, which had been our futile attempt to clean up a bit. Draco's suggestion that it would be quicker if we both jumped in the shower together had been his cunning plan to side track me and in the end it wasn't quicker at all and we didn't do much cleaning.

"So do you forgive me?" Draco asked, kissing me as we dried each other off with the fluffy white towels the hotel provided.

"I've already forgotten all about it." I said kissing him back. We both pulled on our boxers and headed back into the main part of the room where I went to stand by the window and look out over London. Draco came to stand behind me, his arms circling themselves around my waist. "This room is stunning Dray." I said, turning my head slightly to share a kiss with him.

"It's the room my father set aside for me for personal use. When we lived up in the country I used to come here a lot to get away from things. I used to love standing here and watching the bustle of it all below me. I found it peaceful."

A sudden pounding on the door made us both jump. Scurrying over to the wardrobe Draco pulled two of the complimentary bathrobes out and threw one in my direction as he pulled one on himself. I caught mine in mid air and slid into it, tying it closed. The pounding on the door continued relentlessly until Draco made it over there and opened it. The source of the noise was Lucius Malfoy himself and he did not look at all happy.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, he too seemed shocked at the sight of his father bursting into the room.

"Both of you need to leave this room immediately. There are cameras all over the place, you've been being filmed. Whoever set it up has just posted it online, it's all over the internet."

My heart sank at his words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, it seemed impossible. Draco had a look of undiluted rage on his face as we grabbed our belongings and vacated the room. The bubble we had been in burst and the happiness that had surrounded us evaporated in an instant.

I was in shock, still processing what Lucius had said. Draco however seemed to be past that stage and was silently fuming as we were taken into the room across the hall, which was smaller and hugely unimpressive compared to the room we had just left.

As we started to dress, Draco spoke but not to me. "Dad, I have always used that room, who could have done this without the staff knowing about it?"

"Someone who knows that you are predictable enough to always use this room Draco, it must be someone who you've brought here before. I believe very strongly that you were the intended target of this attack, do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you in such a way?"

"I can only think if one person. Blaise." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"That Zabini boy? I thought he was in prison."

"He was, they released him last August, I got a letter in the post informing me."

At this I stopped, I hadn't known this. "Why didn't you tell me that Draco?" I asked him, trying not to sound overly hurt.

"Not now Harry." Draco said dismissively as if I hadn't just suffered this indignity as well.

"Perhaps you should go home Harry. Draco and I will do some damage control and sort this mess out." Lucius said, bringing out his mobile phone.

"But I was filmed too, I want to help you." However Lucius wasn't listening, he had turned away from me and was dialling a number into his phone. I turned to Draco but knew instantly after one glance that he'd be useless to me in this argument. "Dray, I want to stay with you." I said to him.

"No!" He snapped and then realising what he had done he took a deep breath and said in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry, This man brings out the worst in me, he made my life hell for a year before he kidnapped and raped me. It drives me mad that he got released after only two years. I don't' want you involved in this Harry. Blaise is a poison, I don't want him to taint you as well."

"But I am involved Dray and he isn't going to taint me. I just want to be there for you. Please don't push me away. I love you." I said and I was close to tears as I spoke.

Draco took me in his arms and held me as I fought back the tears. "I love you too but I can't be around you while Blaise is tormenting me. It would destroy me if he hurt you because of me."

"Don't do this Draco, please, I can help you, we can get through this together." I said pushing him away from me slightly and trying to reason with him but it was clear that he had made up his mind and he wasn't going to be changing it.

"I'm trying to make this easy Har, I need to deal with this on my own."

I shook my head, I felt so confused by what he was saying to me. "What are you telling me?"

"I'm saying that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone but right now I need some space to deal with Blaise and get my head around things."

"Stop trying to make it sound better than it is, tell me straight. Are you breaking up with me?"

"No! I just need some space, I still want to be with you, more than anything I want to be with you. Can't you understand, I just don't want Blaise to drag you into this anymore than he already has!"

I couldn't stop the tears now, they flowed freely down my cheeks. Only minutes before we had been making love and we'd been so happy and now I felt as if I was losing him. The thought of not being with Draco was breaking me. I could hardly stand, I could hardly breath.

"I need to go home." I said, my voice neutral and void of anything.

"I'll get a driver to take you." Draco said. He tried to come closer to me but I took a step back, staring him straight in the eyes so he could see my pain.

"No. I'll get back on my own." I said stubbornly.

"Harry, don't be stupid, we're in the middle of London. Let me do this for you, please."

It turned out that Draco was more stubborn than me. I ended up being chauffeured home alone. On the way I called Hermione and she was there when I arrived. As soon as I was out the car I collapsed in her arms and began to cry.

Sirius and Remus had to come outside and help her to drag me inside. I could feel my heart breaking, nothing Tom Riddle or Vernon Dursley had done to me had ever felt as bad as this.


	5. Chapter 5

Stalker

Chapter five

Draco didn't come to school for the rest of the week and neither did Ron. I wasn't sure what the story was with the red head but in some ways I was glad not to see Draco, it made the pain slightly less.

Both Hermione and I had thrown ourselves into our work and since Monday night we hadn't spent a whole lot of time together. She was aware that I was in desperate need of some alone time in order to come to terms with the fact that Draco and I no longer seemed to be together.

The hardest part of our separation was not being about to talk to him. When he had only been a phone call away it had been comforting but now I didn't have that. I missed him so much that it was tearing me apart inside, I wanted to be with him so badly and yet the feeling didn't seem neutral.

I had heard nothing from him since Monday night, however the same fact could not be said about Blaise Zabini. I would have been perfectly happy to never see this young man ever again. It was him who I blamed for Draco pushing me away.

It had been at about four thirty in the morning on a Saturday after a restless night of non-sleep that I decided that I had to get out of the house before I went crazy with my thoughts. I got dressed as silently and as quickly as I could before grabbing my keys, some cash and my mobile, I left.

Without really thinking about where I was going I just walked and while I walked I cried. I couldn't have held back my tears even if I had wanted to. It had been five days and not only could I remember our conversation word for word, the pain was still fresh and showed no sign of healing.

It was amazing how much I found myself still needing him. I kept thinking about all our good memories, wondering where it had all gone wrong.

I ended up in a run down all night cafe. It was a pathetic looking place, it could have done with a fresh coat of paint, a new menu, one with a little less grease and definitely some friendlier staff.

Nonetheless it served coffee, no matter how bog standard it tasted. I sat staring into the dirty mug at the dark brown liquid it contained, lost in painful thoughts and memories as I replayed our break up over and over in my mind.

"He isn't down there." A male voice said, startling me out of my stupor. When I looked up I saw that none other than Blaise Zabini had joined me. He was sat opposite me in the booth that I was occupying. He looked happy and I knew that I didn't like the look on his face one bit.

"What do you want?" I asked, not really caring about the fact that I was staring into the eyes of the man that had raped the man that I was deeply in love with.

"Just to chat. We didn't get much of a chance the other day. What's wrong, you seem sad?" He said to me almost mockingly. It made me want to punch him then and there.

"Leave me alone." I snapped at him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing exactly how upset I was, even though I knew that it was no doubt obvious. I had had blotchy red eyes for days now, it didn't take a genius to work out.

"What's the matter, did Draco dump you?" His tone was much crueller now, his words stung.

"I said leave me alone Blaise."

"It doesn't surprise me you know. I bet before he met you, you were a social outcast. I bet you had no friends. Even better, I bet you had a troubled past." He smiled at the look on my face and before I could say anything he continued. "You're not the first you know. Draco moves around a lot, he picks the biggest wreck of a person and makes it his mission to fix them. Once he has he dumps them and finds another one."

"You're lying!"

"So you were popular, come from a happy family, nothing traumatising in your life?" I said nothing and he laughed, "You weren't the first and you won't be the last. You want to know why he sent me to prison?"

"You raped him!"

"No, he was more than willing Harry, I didn't want our relationship to end, I fought for him. He lured me in and then cried rape. His family has enough money to make anything happen, they can even make people disappear if they want it to happen badly enough."

I shook my head, "No, I won't believe you. He loves me." I said defiantly.

"He loves you does he, that's why you're sitting in this lovely little cafe bawling your eyes out without him, because he loves you." I had nothing to say to him. The more he spoke the more sense he made and despite everything I knew about him I was starting to believe him. "Think about it Harry." He said and he left.

I stumbled out of the cafe moments later in a worse state than when I went in. I didn't know where I was going or even if I cared where I ended up. Half an hour later in a distant part of town that I didn't know I collapsed sobbing. The pain I had been feeling over the last five days more intense now than I ever thought could be possible.

I screamed, there was nothing else I could do. I just screamed, I needed to let the pain out. I had lost the one person I had love more than life itself and dealing with that was beyond awful. Compared to this I would have begged to be back in the grasp of Vernon Dursley as he abused me as a young child. Anything would have been better than this.

"Harry?" A voice said behind me. With my head resting on the concrete of the road I felt to weak, too lifeless to turn to see who it was. "My God child, what has happened to you?" The kind and caring face of Severus Snape looking over me as he knelt beside me.

"Severus?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me, what's wrong, why are you out here so early?"

"Draco left me." I managed to say before the tears began to flow once more, saying it made if feel so real, it made it hurt all the more.

Severus sighed, scooping me up into his arms and carried me inside. I hadn't even noticed that I'd ended up in a residential street, lined with terraced housing, all of them looked identical on the outside.

He lay me on the sofa in his living room. It was black leather and cool to my skin. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I curled up in a ball, feeling hopelessly pathetic. He brought me a mug of steaming hot tea, he placed it on the coffee table in front of me and sat me up.

"Why aren't you at home Harry?" He asked me, obvious concern in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep." I said to him truthfully.

"What a mess you're in." Severus said calmly. "Would you like a shower while I call your parents."

"My guardians Sirius and Remus won't notice I'm gone for a while." I told him, "A shower would be wonderful." I said, suddenly flinging my arms around him and cautiously he returned the hug.

"Harry, it isn't the end of the world you know. Boyfriends will come and go."

"It doesn't feel that way, I don't think he even cared about me. Apparently I was just another project, someone else to fix."

"Yes, I was aware of the reputation he had for doing that."

"You knew."

"I have known the Malfoy's since our school days, I was aware but I wasn't sure if there was truth in it." Severus said clearly trying to keep me calm.

"Do you love me Severus?" I suddenly burst out, not knowing where it had come from but not regretting the question.

"Harry, I find you extremely attractive but love is a strong word, we hardly know each other."

"Could you love me?"

"I don't know, I would like to think so, yes but I cannot tell you for certain."

At that moment I leaned forward and kissed him. I was so full of emotion, rage, fear, loneliness, betrayal, hurt and sorrow. Kissing him put my world on hold. His lips were not as warm as Draco's but my God he could kiss.

I deepened the kiss, pulling him closer to me. I needed to feel that closeness with someone again, I needed to know that I would be loved again. As I sat on Severus' sofa, kissing my teacher I felt empty, lost. Something deep down inside me told me this wasn't right. Severus wasn't the person I was meant to be with.

However my logical side kept telling me that the person I wanted to feel close with didn't want me anymore. Severus was the best I was going to get so I kept kissing him, praying that I would feel something close to what Draco and I had. Of course that feeling was never going to just magically appear.


	6. Chapter 6

Stalker

Chapter six

I left of my own accord when Severus went to make breakfast. I couldn't stand it, I had kissed him and I hated myself for it. It felt like such a betrayal to Draco. In my attempt to find my way home I found a florist.

On impulse I entered and order two hundred daffodils to be delivered to him, I knew daffodils to be his favourite flower. I didn't want to risk them being rejected because he thought that they were from Blaise.

On the note that would be going with them I wrote, "When I first saw you I was afraid to meet you, when I first met you I was afraid to kiss you, when I first kissed you I was afraid to love you, now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you. Now that I've lost you I'm scared that I can't go on without you. Harry."

I was determined not to listen to what Blaise had said to me. He was evil and vindictive and wanted Draco all for himself. I wasn't going to let that happen, I would fight to the last breath had left my body for the man that I loved.

It was only half nine but I walked the half an hour to Hermione's house. It had been too long since we had had a proper chat and I was guessing we would both benefit from it. Since work on their house had been completed they had moved back in, leaving the Dursley's old house empty again.

When I got there I realised that Hermione had a whole new set of problems to deal with. Ron was stood outside her house drunkenly singing love songs to Hermione's house. There was an almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand and every few minutes he took another swig. I watched him stand there swaying unsteadily on the spot. He looked an absolute state.

It was clear to even me that he was on something other than just alcohol too. Apparently being dumped by Hermione had had a really bad effect on him.

"Ron, what are you doing here mate?" I asked him.

"I am not your mate you fag!" He spat at me, "She left me because of you!" Apparently Ron was not in the nest of moods.

"How'd you work that one out?" I asked him, confused. After all I'd been trying to convince Hermione to tell him about the baby not dump him.

"You're always whispering together, having your girly chats! It's your fault!"

"No it isn't!" Hermione said coming out of the front door to join us in her front garden. "I don't love you anymore Ron. I've grown up since school, you haven't." She said trying to be as kind and gentle as possible but her words evidently stung her ex.

"But Hermione, I love you. I want to marry you!" He said but not through love, his statement was laced with anger and venom. It wasn't much of a marriage proposal.

"I'm going to be a doctor, I don't want to drag you with me through medical school. You'd just be dead weight. I especially don't want to marry you, I couldn't think of anything worse right now. I made these decisions all on my own, Harry has been there for me but he hasn't influenced my choices." She said, again she tried not to sound harsh but her words paired with a compassionate tone didn't seem to go very well together. Ron however didn't seem to be listening he was so distraught.

"I need you Mione!" He sobbed, in an attempt to reason with her but it was clear that no amount of reasoning or begging was going to change Hermione's mind.

"Well I don't need you Ronald! I didn't need you yesterday when I aborted our baby, why would you think that I need you now?"

Ron looked absolutely horrified at this confession. I just looked at her in amazement. I know I had been trying to get her to tell him, however I wouldn't have chosen to do it this way.

"Oh Hermione, you should have told me, I would have come with you." I said, sorry that I'd been so wrapped up in my break up with Draco that I hadn't realised what she was going through.

"Oh Harry, you had your own problems. I couldn't ask you to come with me."

Then realising what Hermione and I had just said Ron turned to me and if it was possible he looked even more furious than he had done before.

"You knew!" He roared at me with rage, his face turning an unattractive red that clashed horribly with his hair. "You knew she was pregnant and you never thought to tell me!"

"It wasn't my position to tell you Ron!" I snapped at him, sick of being blamed for all of the red heads problems. Apparently that was the last straw for him, he dropped his bottle of vodka and flew at me with his fists flying. He hit me once in the eye and once in the jaw before I managed to get the better of him and push him off me.

It wasn't difficult as he had consumed so much alcohol and whatever else he had taken. I didn't think I would have had a chance against him if he hadn't been completely off his face. Ron collapsed hopelessly on the grass, sobbing. His bottle of vodka now completely forgotten a few feet away.

"Go home Ron." Hermione said, almost heartlessly, which wasn't like her at all. "There is nothing more to say." She then turned to me, "Do you want to come inside?" I nodded and followed her inside.

"I know I said you should tell him Mione but that was just cruel." I said as we got inside the house and she closed the door behind us, locking it as she went.

"He's been sat out there since six o'clock yesterday evening. I tried being reasonable and I tried being nice about it but it wasn't working. Besides I'm more concerned with you, your nose is bleeding and I can already see that bruise coming through round your eye."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I just can't believe you had an abortion, you should have told me, no matter what I would have come with you."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I couldn't go through with it. I saw it on the monitor and heard its heart beat and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it."

"But you told Ron, you said you got rid of it.!

"Do you see him as a good father Harry?" Hermione asked, "He's useless, that isn't the first time he's been violent or passed out drunk like that. If I'm going to go through with this then I can't be with him, he just can't be part of it."

"Have you told your dad yet?" I asked.

"No, he's still not really talking to me. But I'm going to tell him tonight." She said looking a bit unsure of this decision. "How come you came here, not that I mind, it's just a bit out of your way."

"I wanted to see how you were doing and to have a chat. We haven't talked in a while and I thought we could both do with it."

"I'm okay, now tell me, what did you want to talk about?"

"A couple of things actually. The first being the fact that Blaise came to talk to me, told me that I was just another project to Draco, that he didn't really love me and never would."

"That isn't true Harry, I've seen you two together, I know that he loves you. Blaise isn't someone you should be listening to, he's clearly just trying to cause trouble."

"I know, which is why I've decided to fight for him. Unfortunately it took me kissing Severus to realise how right it felt with Draco and how wrong it felt with Severus."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you kissed Snape! He's our teacher!" Hermione said with shock, she didn't seem appalled by it, only surprised, which I was impressed with since she had been so against it.

"I know, it just happened!"

"Harry, he's our teacher and I know he's kinda attractive but he's so much older than us."

"I know but what I'm saying is that it didn't feel right with him. I need Draco and I'm going to get him back not matter what it takes."


	7. Chapter 7

Stalker

Chapter seven

Over the five days that I had been swallowed by a black hole of depression the media had been having an absolute field day over the sex video.

Lucius Malfoy was a well known business tycoon and the family was in the spotlight a lot. There had been a lot of fuss over the summer because of Tom Riddle's suicide at the manor which was why, for the first two weeks of summer, Draco, Hermione, Ron and I had been whisked off to Spain. We had stayed in one of Lucius' holiday villas.

Now the spotlight was focused on them once again and it wasn't looking upon them at all favourably.

Not a huge amount of people had known about Draco's homosexuality, they hadn't hidden it either but they had kept it low key as not everyone was open minded. No one had really cared about who Draco's partner was, only the fact that he was gay. Whoever the Malfoy's had hired to take care of the whole mess was not doing a great job of it.

I pondered over what I was going to send him next, I wanted it to be spectacular and hugely romantic. I walked the ten minutes from Hermione's to mine, thinking along the way about Draco and what to get him. After all he had everything.

Remus was cooking when I got home, the smell of freshly baked bread filled the house. "Oh Harry, what happened to you?" He said, putting whatever he was doing down.

"Hey Remus, it's nothing, I'm sorry I wasn't around this morning, I had a lot on my mine, I just had to get out of the house for a while."

"I'm not too concerned about your disappearing act, Sirius might want a word though when he see's your eye, he was very worried just by the fact you were gone. I'm glad your back though, I just want to give you this, it was delivered to us this afternoon." Remus handed me a thick envelope, it felt rather heavy and had the Malfoy's wax seal stamped on the back.

I stared at it for the longest time, unsure of whether or not I wanted to see what was inside. I was terrified that it would be another rejection. I didn't want it to be an official letter from Draco telling me to stay away from him and stop sending him gifts. I didn't want to be just another Blaise to him.

Very slowly, my hands trembling, I opened it, breaking the wax seal as I did so. Inside there was a thick piece of parchment paper filled with elaborate printed italic scrawl and accompanying it was a small piece of standard writing paper that had been folded in half. I read the parchment first, intrigued as to what it could be.

_Harry Potter_

_You have been invited to celebrate the coming out of one Draco Malfoy as he is presented to society by his parents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy so that he may become eligible to receive interest from potential suitors. _

I read this in shock, almost in tears as I wasn't sure what this meant. Before reacting I took the second note, unfolded it and set about reading that.

_My dearest love, _

_I realise what must be going through your mind right now, especially with this invitation. The party is just a formality for the press, as they've reacted quite badly towards us recently. _

_I intend to announce our relationship formally to the press the night of the party. It will be to all our family and friends as well that night so no one is unsure of how I feel about you. _

_Please extend this invitation to Ron and Hermione, they are more than welcome in my home at any time and it would be nice to see them together again._

_Also I would like to thank you for the flowers, there were so many of them, they were stunning and my favourite. I can't believe that you remembered._

_You haven't lost me Harry, you never did and you never will. _

_I will be back at school on Monday so we can talk properly then. Remember that I love you so much and even with everything that's happened that has never changed._

_All my heart, Draco._

Reading Draco's letter made me feel so much better, it made me cry with happiness but also with sadness. I had been unbelievably stupid, I couldn't believe that I had kissed Severus, I was really starting to regret it now.

"Good news I take it." Remus said when he saw me grinning but with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"The best news ever" I said, wiping the tears away. I checked the date of the party and it was set for the following Saturday.

"I take it you and Draco are back together."

"Yep but not only that Draco and I are announcing the fact we're a couple officially to the press and to all our family and friends next Saturday at a party they're throwing."

"That's brilliant news!" Remus said supportively. "Why are you crying, this is great news."

"I thought I'd lost him, I missed him so much." I said telling Remus a half truth, I was crying for this reason but not just for this reason.

"Why don't you give Draco a call and ask him over for dinner tonight. He can even stay the night if you like." Remus suggested.

"I will do, thank you Remy," I said with a huge smile on my face, "I'll go and call him now."

Feeling like a love sick kid I charged up the stairs taking them two at a time to my room where I grabbed my mobile and dialled Draco's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Har, I've missed you so much!" He said.

"I missed you too Dray!"

"So will you come to the party next weekend?"

"Of course but I want to see you tonight. I need to see you tonight, it's been too long. Will you come over, Remus is cooking dinner?"

"I'd love to but Dad's got this huge meeting with some investors that he wants to me sit in with him on. It finishes at eight though so if you'll let me I could stay at yours tonight." He suggested. "I know I've been awful to you but I really want you to forgive me."

"There isn't anything to forgive." I said bursting into a fresh set of tears once more. "I'll see you at eight, Remus already said that you could stay."

"Oh Harry, sweetheart, please don't cry. It makes me feel awful!"

"I'm sorry, I've really missed you, I thought I'd lost you!" I said through my tears.

"We'll talk tonight I promise Harry, I love you, don't you ever forget that."

"Okay. I love you too." I said trying to stop my sobbing, I was so unbelievably happy but also unbelievably guilty about what had happened with Severus.

I spent the rest of the time before Draco arrived cleaning up my room, having a shower and grabbing a quick bite to eat. I also called Hermione to gush over the fact that it looked like we were getting back together and also extend the party invitation to her as well.

"Are you going to tell him about what happened with Severus?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I don't want to ruin this. I guess I'll have to but not yet, I need to enjoy just being with him again tonight."

"I get that, oh, is Ron going to be going to the party?" She asked.

"The invitation does extend to him but I'll talk to Draco tonight about it okay. I don't think he'll risk having Ron there with the press there as well." I told her comfortingly, I wanted her there and after what Ron had done I didn't want him there.

"Thanks Harry, I hope it goes well with Draco tonight." Hermione said, "I'm glad you two are getting back together."

"Me too, hey had you told your dad yet?" I asked her.

"No, he only got home half an hour ago, I'm going to tell him over dinner, I ordered his favourite, I'm hoping that it will make it easier on him."

"I doubt it but it was worth a try I guess." I said smiling down the phone. I wanted to be there for Hermione tonight but I knew that this was something that she had to do on her own.

When we hung up my room felt horribly empty. I couldn't wait for Draco to arrive. I checked my watch and saw that it was ten minutes to eight, my heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him again, kissing him, touching him.

The doorbell rang a few minutes before eight, I rushed down the stairs, almost falling over my own feet I was in such a rush to get there. I opened the door and there he was, I said nothing to him, I just kissed him and that kiss was the most magical and most amazing kiss we had ever shared.

Remus and Sirius watched through the doorway that led into the sitting room. I didn't have to look at them to tell that they would both be smiling. Sirius hadn't had that talk with me but I was hoping that he would forget about it. I didn't want my happiness at seeing Draco and kissing him, touching him, again to ever end.

"Shall we go upstairs, we might have some more privacy." I said sending my godparents some evil glances.

"Not until you tell me what happened to you." Draco said cupping my face with both hands.

"I'll explain upstairs, it's a really long story, come on." I said taking his hand and dragging him willingly up the stairs.

Once we'd reached my room I closed the door to allow us some privacy. Before we could get on with our reunion I had a lot to explain to him. I was going to have to gear myself up to tell him about what had happened with Severus. If I didn't tell him tonight and get it out into the open then I would never be able to tell him and it would hang over me for the rest of our relationship and I didn't want that.

"So what happened to you sweetheart? I swear to God, if Blaise did this to you I will strangle him with my bare hands." Draco said angrily looking at my eye again.

"It wasn't Blaise but I'll get to him in a minute. The beautiful black eye I'm sporting is courtesy of Ron." I told him and he looked shocked and annoyed to say the least.

"Ron did this? Why would he do that?"

"That's the complicated bit." I said with a sigh realising I was going to have to start from the top and explain everything. I then set about telling him everything, explaining about Hermione being pregnant with Ron's baby and about how she had lied to him about having an abortion.

Then I moved on to how Ron blamed me for everything that had happened in his life, finally telling him about Ron's drinking, which was probably the reason, or part of the reason, behind the violent outburst.

"I've clearly missed a lot in the last few days haven't I."

"Just a little and it isn't over just yet. There's a little bit more."

"Okay." Draco said sounding anxious about what was still to come.

"Last night I had trouble sleeping and at about three, maybe four in the morning I felt that I just had to get out of the house so I went for a walk. Blaise found me, he told me some horrible things Dray. He told me that I was just another project and that you didn't give a damn about. He made me believe that he was the victim when it came to you."

"You didn't believe him did you?"

"For a while I did, you have to understand, I was already so upset about losing you, he just delivered the final blow. I thought that it was over between us and that I wouldn't ever see you again. I did something really stupid." I said dreading telling him this but it was now or never and I wouldn't have this hanging over me. We needed a clean slate if we were going to conquer Blaise Zabini.

"What did you do?" I could tell he was dreading the answer I was about to give.

"I ... um ... I kissed Severus." Then in a rush to explain why I almost tripped over my own words in an effort to get it out fast enough. "But it was beyond awful and it felt so wrong. It made me realise how right it felt with you. It made me realise that I didn't care what Blaise said I didn't care if I was just a project for you to improve, I was going to fight-"

Draco stopped my rambling by placing his lips on mine and kissing me, something I hadn't been expecting after my confession.

"I'm not going to pretend that you kissing Snape doesn't bother me because it does but I don't want to argue with you over something so small. It was so hard being away from you, not talking to you, not seeing you. It nearly destroyed me Har." Draco said.

"I'm sorry." I said feebly.

"I'm sorry too. I never want to be apart from you again. Just promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me it'll never happen again with Snape or any other man for that matter. I can't stand the thought of you and him together. I'm not even sure I want you to be alone together or be in the same room even but I know how much being in that class means to you."

"Dray, I promise you, nothing will ever happen with him again. It really did feel awful. All I could think of was you and how, even though we weren't together, I was betraying you."

"It doesn't matter now, let's forget it and start again. I love you."

"I love you too!"

I really want to say a big thank you to morgan., marauders716, and everyone else who continues to review this story. I love reading your reviews, so this chapter is especially for my lovely reviewers who mean the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8

Stalker

Chapter Eight

Waking up on Sunday morning, the last of the summer sun shinning through my window and being wrapped in Draco's arms was heaven. I wanted this moment to last forever. His vanilla scent from his expensive shampoo, the way he sometimes frowned in his sleep.

I could have watched him forever, warm in his arms. My heart swelled with love and happiness. However that wasn't the only thing that had swelled up.

I traced my fingers down his perfectly sculpted stomach to where his own problem was making a tent of the duvet. As I began to stroke his erect penis and nibble at his ear lobe he began to stir from his sleep.

"Morning baby." I purred into his ear.

Draco smiled at me, "Morning sweetheart. I have to say this is one of the best wake up calls I've ever had." He said with a huge grin on his face.

Just as I began to kiss my way down his body there was a brief knock on the door and it swung open revealing Sirius and a distraught Hermione. Both Draco and I jumped practically out of our skin at the shock of it and scrambled to cover ourselves.

"Siri, what's up, why is Hermione here?" I asked confused.

"Hermione has been thrown out of her house." Sirius explained and Hermione burst into tears. It looked like this wasn't the first time that the water works had opened. "She won't tell me why, so I'll leave the three of you to it." He said and left.

"I'm sorry" She said between sobs, "I had nowhere else to go, I didn't want to disturb you while you were making up but it's freezing outside."

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I told my dad like I said I was going to and he got really angry, said I would never amount to anything. He told me that he wouldn't support me and he never wanted to see me ever again." She said, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's your dad, if he disowns you then he'll have no one." Harry said trying to comfort her in the only way he could think of.

"That's the thing, he's been seeing this woman. Her names Julie. She's seven years younger than mum was and apparently they're going to have a baby. My dad was so mad at me, he said there was no room in the family for me." And at this she started crying all over again.

I looked to Draco who was staring at her in utter amazement. "Look, Mione, you've always got somewhere to go. You can have the old Dursley house. I was thinking of selling it but you need it so it's yours. We'll do it up really nicely for you and the baby." I offered but my kindness seemed to encourage even more tears.

It was hours before she calmed down. Draco and I were dressed by this point and she had fallen asleep, exhausted on my bed. We looked longingly at the bed, both wishing that we could climb back in and continue what we started earlier but it wasn't meant to be.

"Can you stay again tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Not really, but I'll be able to pick you up for school in the morning. I can stay till lunch time though, then I have to run off. Things to do." Draco said vaguely.

"Okay" I returned slightly more miserable knowing that he wouldn't be spending the night with me tonight. "I'm going to miss you though."

"I'm always missing you." Draco said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss. I couldn't believe that we had been apart for only five days and it had probably been the worst five days of my life and that was not a statement to be said lightly in my case.

Monday dawned and I woke up knowing it was another day at school ahead of me, and not just that a full day of Severus Snape as well. I could hear Hermione vomiting in the bathroom, it was not a nice sound first thing in the morning.

"You okay Mione?" I shouted to her.

There were a few more retching noises before she answered me, "Yeah I'm good! Damn morning sickness!" And then she stopped, realising that she has just shouted it for the whole house to hear. Remus and Sirius were always up at this point and would have no doubt heard.

I grabbed my jeans and a shirt pulling them on hastily as I dashed down the stairs. As I reached the kitchen they were both sat there looking stern and unhappy.

"Is Hermione pregnant?" Sirius asked, he was gritting his teeth and holding back anger.

"Yes, that's why her dad threw her out."

"She can't stay here indefinitely Harry."

"I know Sirius, I'm going to move her into the Dursley's old place. It's just sitting there empty, she may as well have it. I'm just guessing it needs a bit of cleaning up first." I said, trying to smooth things over with them.

"Harry, we think it's great that you're trying to help your friend but there is only so much you can do, you shouldn't give her your house." It was Remus who said this and that surprised me.

"I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me so with all due respect, butt out." I said to them, "This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does, we are your legal guardians and this is our house!"

"Then I'll go too. Do you not understand? I love you guys, your great but I don't need anyone to take care of me. I haven't needed that for a long time."

"Harry, be reasonable, you should finish college before you think about moving out of this house. Draco won't pay your way forever, you have no way to pay the bills, you're only sixteen." Remus said.

"I know and for the record I don't need Draco to pay my way, I'd figure it out. Hermione is my friend and she'll be living either here with me or at the Dursley's place."

"This isn't a negotiation Harry. She cannot stay here!"

"Then she stays at the Dursley's old place then."

"And what about you Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'll stop here but let me be perfectly clear, I haven't been a child since Vernon molested me and Tom Riddle tried to kill me. I don't need to be looked after. Got it?"

I didn't wait for a response, I just left them to it and returned to Hermione who was sat on my bed looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have come here, I'm just causing trouble for you." She said and she seemed genuinely upset.

"Mione, don't be silly, they're being stupid. I don't think I'm making the wrong choice here, I love you, you're my best friend. I'm not going to leave you homeless. We'll figure something out okay." I said to her, trying to comfort her.

She got up and flung her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back, feeling that the bond we had as friends was unbreakable. I did love her so much and I was determined to protect her and her baby until she didn't want me to help and protect her anymore.

An hour later Draco pulled into the driveway and honked his horn to announce his presence. Hermione and I went down the stairs and without saying goodbye to my godparents we left. I dropped my book bag at Draco's feet, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him for all I was worth.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart." Draco said with a smile. "Hey Mione, how are you today?" He asked her she just smiled and nodded as she got into the back of the car.

"I missed you last night." I said gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"How about I make it up to you tonight, I'll stay with you and we can make up for lost time."

"Sounds like a plan. You going to be okay with me in my classes today?" I asked him slightly unsure.

"No but it means too much to you to ask you not to take it. Besides I trust you, you've promised me and I know you won't break that." Draco said kissing me once more.

I wasn't keen on going to school, I didn't want to see Severus let alone spend the whole day in his class but Draco was right, the class meant a lot to me. I needed it to go into forensics, without it I didn't stand a chance. I was going to have to suffer through another two years of his classes and I had just made it a lot harder on myself.

After a few more passionate kisses we got into the car. I couldn't get enough of kissing him. It felt perfect, it felt right. I couldn't have loved him more than I did at this moment. He was my reason for being and I never wanted to be without him ever again.

After being dropped off Draco went off to his business class Hermione and I headed to our science class. Of course I was nervous but I didn't want that to affect my work today. I didn't want to give Severus any excuse to talk to me more than normal.

When he arrived to unlock the door the rest of class filed in leaving Hermione and I to enter last. However Severus stopped use from going in. I had gone to go first with Hermione behind me which was why he had stopped the both of us.

"Harry, I need to have a word with you." Severus said, "Hermione, please go inside."

"No" I said, "There is nothing to say, Hermione knows what happened and it will never happen again. I'm back with Draco now." I told him and Severus looked both shocked and unhappy.

"I think we still need to talk privately, at lunch perhaps." He suggested but I stood there shaking my head.

"No, I'm your student, you're my teacher. We shouldn't have crossed that line. I love Draco, I've told him what happened and he's forgiven me for that, there is nothing more to say." I told him.

"I think there is plenty more to say and we will have this conversation in private." Severus said.

"No, we really won't" I said and we entered the classroom and took our seats.

Lunch couldn't have come quickly enough for me. However what happened just as the bell went I wasn't expecting. My seat was the opposite side of the class room to the front door. As the class was packing away their things the door burst open and Draco came striding confidently in.

Everyone stood with their mouths agape as he came towards me. Even Severus didn't quite know what to say at the sight of him. Everyone gasped in shock as he grabbed my hips, pulled me towards him so our hips bumped together and kissed me.

The kiss was deep and passionate, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the sensation of it. I ignored the wolf whistles and the shouts of 'get a room' and just enjoyed the kiss. When the kiss ended Draco took hold of my hand and then turned to Severus.

"Snape, if you come near my boyfriend in any way other than as his teacher again you're going to have to answer to me and my lawyer and I'll make sure you lose more than just your job! Believe me, you don't want to be on my bad side"

With that said and no apparent come back from Severus, Draco squeezed my hand and we went off to lunch. The smile on my face couldn't have been any bigger. I could feel the icy glare of Severus' on us as we left the classroom, Hermione following close behind us.

I didn't care that Draco had basically just stamped a claim on me in front of my entire class, I didn't mind being counted as his because he was mine too. He made me happier than I could ever have thought possible.

Another big thank you to my reviewers, I hope this made you slightly happier about the whole Harry, Draco, Severus triangle. Please review, it's nice to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Stalker

Chapter Nine

Ron wasn't at school that day. This was going to he his second week absent. It wouldn't have come to our attention at all if his younger sister Ginny had cornered us after school as we headed to the car.

"Hermione." She called, she didn't look or sound angry but from what Harry knew of her she was a very passive person and the only girl with six brothers.

"Um, hi Ginny." Hermione said uncertainly.

"I'm not here to have a go at you, I don't care about you dumping him, we all kind of expected it, you are way to good for him. It's just we haven't seen him since Friday evening. Mum is going out of her mind with worry. I don't suppose you've seen him?"

"We saw him on Saturday morning. He was camped outside my house all night." Hermione said, "But since then I haven't seen him."

"He was in a pretty bad state, very drunk and on something else but I'm not sure what." I said to her.

"He did that to you didn't he?" Ginny asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry, if you hear from him can you tell him he needs to come home."

"We will." Hermione said and Ginny left. Just looking at Hermione told me she was worrying and I didn't blame her.

"Where do you reckon he is?" I asked the group at large.

"Who cares!" Draco said, "After the way he treated Hermione and Harry I'm not surprised he's ashamed to show his face. Good riddance to bad rubbish if you ask me."

"Well no one did ask you!" Hermione snapped angrily and then she started crying. I put my arms around her and held her.

"Look, Mione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just annoyed at him." Draco said trying to repair the damage he had done.

"You did and you were right but he's still the father of my baby." She said through sobs.

"I know what'll cheer you up, let's go and have a look at your new house, we'll start figuring out what needs to be done for you." I said trying to cheer up. She nodded as I let her go, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"They will find him Mione, he'll be okay." Draco said but even he didn't sound so sure of himself. I wasn't sure they would either but I kept my mouth shut on that subject. I didn't want Hermione anymore upset than she already was.

However considering Ron's drinking and his behaviour recently it wouldn't have surprised me if they found him in a hospital bed under the name John Doe. It wasn't a nice thought, especially since I had considered him as a friend up until recently but he didn't seem to be handling his break up with Hermione at all well.

Add to that the fact that he thought she had killed his baby and things were not going well for him. Realising that I had just come out of the other side of a depression filled tunnel I was wondering if Ron was a strong enough person to come out the other side.

If his drinking was anything to go by I doubted it very much. Now that we knew that he was missing and that he was drinking his problems away I wasn't too convinced that he was going to survive this at all. I prayed for Hermione's sake that he did, she didn't need Ron's actions weighing on her conscience

Being back at the Dursley's old house made me temporarily forget about Ron and his troubles, the house held a lot of bad memories for me but I was determined that that wouldn't bother me. Draco seemed to sense my tension and squeezed my hand in an attempt to make me feel better. I appreciated the sentiment but it didn't help.

Being back here was a blast from the past I didn't need but inside we went. Hermione and her dad had been here for a few weeks while their house was rebuilt after the explosion Tom Riddle had caused but they had left everything as they had found it. Everything was exactly as I remembered it being when I had lived here.

"When Dad and I lived here, we didn't understand where you slept Harry. We found your cousins room and then the room next door didn't have a bed." Hermione said.

I stepped forward and opened the cupboard under the stairs where there was still a mattress, a duvet and a pillow lying on the floor. There were a few pictures on the wall, but nothing more than children's pictures that I had drawn when I was younger.

"You slept here?" Draco asked disgusted, I nodded. "No wonder you were so tiny when I met you."

"This wasn't a happy home for you, was it Harry." Hermione said with sadness in her voice.

"But it will be for you Mione. We'll gut the place, do it up really nicely, it won't even look like the same place. I promise you that." I said.

"Yeah, I know a great contractor, just pick out anything you want to keep and he'll get rid of the rest and do it up however you like." Draco said.

"Thank you so much, I couldn't ask for better friends." She said and started crying again.

The rest of the week passed without incident. There was still no sign of Ron, Ginny had kept us updated so we knew he hadn't shown up at home either. Apparently the police were now involved in looking for him. They had interviewed me and taken a statement about the last time I'd seen him. They even took photographs of my fading bruises.

Hermione was interviewed too and she had to admit to them that she had told Ron that she had aborted their baby when she hadn't at all. Of course this didn't make her look like a shining example of the human race but she had had her reasons and she explained them too.

Ron was now officially a missing person, his picture and a description of what he was wearing last time he was seen was even broadcast on the news but there had been no new leads that we knew of. Of course this was having an adverse effect on Hermione who had taken an afternoon off school and gone, with me accompanying her, to her first scan.

It was there that she discovered that she was four months into her pregnancy and was having twins. This wasn't surprising as twins ran in Ron's family but it didn't do much to effect her mood. Her belly was no longer as flat as it used to be, the midwife explaining that she was going to get bigger, quicker as there were two babies instead of just one.

The only thing that was keeping her going was the fact that she could feel the little flutters and kicks in her stomach already. She confided in me a lot, especially about how much she was struggling to cope. She was at least grateful that her morning sickness had almost completely subsided.

The contractor that Draco had got us in contact with had started work, keeping only the basic furniture in all the rooms. He had been instructed to clear out Dudley's toy room completely and leave it as a blank canvas so that once we found out what Hermione was having we could decorated it together.

After school we went shopping, Draco was the sponsor of the trip seeing as I was paying to have the house redone. We bought some lovely maternity clothes for her as well as a dress for the party on Saturday. Draco even insisted upon buying a new suit for me as well.

We even went into mothercare and even though it was far too early to start thinking about buying anything for them we looked at clothes, highchairs, pushchairs, toys, cribs and bathing stuff. It was then that it dawned on Hermione exactly how expensive it was all going to be.

"You'll have to go on benefits, we'll help you sort it all out." I said, she nodded at me and smiled.

"You have no idea how much all this means to be you guys. I don't think I would have survived all of this without you."

We promised that we would start to sort out her financial situation on Monday but for the moment we had the party to concern ourselves with. Draco was beginning to get both nervous and excited about it and personally I didn't understand why. After all he had been to a million and one of these functions.

It was all a formality for the press after all so I didn't see why he was fussing so much. However no amount of my reasoning was about to calm him down.

It was all arranged Hermione and I would be staying at Malfoy manor that night. I was slightly apprehensive about the party but only because of what had happened at the last one. With Blaise still hanging around out there somewhere I didn't want something similar to happen again.

Ever since Blaise had spoken to me that morning in the cafe neither Draco nor myself had seen hid or hair of him. I had relaxed my guard somewhat, Draco however was not put at ease as easily as me. I put his nervousness about the party down to the fact that Blaise had seemed to go into hiding and thought nothing of it.

I couldn't say that everything was perfect but it was something very close to it. I had Draco who was probably the best boyfriend in the world and then there was Hermione, the best friend anyone could ask for.

It wasn't ideal of course because of the situation with Ron and with Blaise but I had come to realise that not everything is perfect. I was just grateful for what I had. Every moment I spent with Draco it made me feel complete, like I was the happiest person in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Stalker

Chapter ten

"Oh my God, Mione, you're huge!" I said in complete shock as we all started getting dressed for the coming evening. Hermione had just emerged from the bathroom with the maternity dress that Draco had bought for her. The dress was a deep blue and emphasised her bump, that for only 16 weeks gone looked huge. "You've hidden that well at college."

"It helps that we don't have to wear our uniforms anymore! Hoodies all the way." She said with a laugh. "Do you really think I look that big?" She asked.

"Well honestly, I don't know much about being pregnant and all of that but you are pretty big. Not in a bad way mind, I just can't believe you've got two people in there!"

"I know, you should feel them move it's so weird!"

"Aw." I said smiling, "Can I have a feel?" She nodded and I placed my hand on her belly.

"Mione, don't put ideas into his head, there's no way I'm attempting to get Harry pregnant!" Draco said and we all laughed about the thought.

"I think we'd make great parents Dray." I said getting up and removing my hand, apparently the twins were asleep. Draco just rolled his eyes making me laugh.

"Well, I was thinking" Hermione said and Draco groaned, clearly not liking that fact, "I want the two of you go be Godparents to the twins. However you agreeing to that comes with a small catch." She said.

"What's the catch?" Draco asked, I was much too excited about being Godfather to worry too much about the catch.

"Now don't take this the wrong way, I love the Weasley family like my own and I love Ron too but I don't want my children growing up with an violent drunk as a dad. Which is why if you agree to be Godparents to the twins then I would also like you to agree that if anything happens to me the two of you will become their legal guardians."

I was absolutely stunned as she said this, Draco it seemed was lost for words too. "Wow, Mione, that's huge, are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I can't think of anyone better. Even if my dad hadn't disowned me I would have still chosen you two. There isn't anyone else I'd rather have as their guardians, as soon as their born I'm going to have a will written up so that I can be sure they'll be in safe hands."

I was close to tears at Hermione's huge gesture of love and trust towards Draco and I. Draco still had said nothing, he was still in shock.

"Draco, isn't that amazing?" I prompted him and he nodded.

We continued to get ready as it was getting late. Hermione and I was just plain old guests had to be downstairs when Draco came down half an hour later and greeted his guests all at once, he was practically buzzing with excitement now and I didn't see why.

I looked to Hermione for an explanation but she shrugged and couldn't explain it either. I hadn't seen him so excited in a long time, it made me wonder what he was up to. However I didn't have much time to consider it as Narcissa came upstairs and hurried Hermione and myself downstairs to the ballroom.

I was surprised to see Severus arrive among the guests, it shocked me that he would have been invited at all considering Draco's dislike of him. I actively avoided being anywhere near him though he seemed to be seeking me out as wherever I moved to he was there. Eventually I went and stood with Hermione and didn't move.

I was hopeful that he wouldn't come over and talk to me when I was with her. I was keen for Draco to come downstairs so that Severus would leave me alone.

We were all called into the entrance hall for the grand entrance of Draco. Narcissa subtlety pushed Hermione and myself to the front. She clearly had some idea about what was going on. He began to descend the stairs, he was dressed to perfection, looking beautiful as always.

"Good Evening all." He said with a smile, stopping three steps shy of being on the same level. This way everyone was looking up at him as he spoke making his speech very hard to miss. The press were recording every word and camera flashes were going off in any direction. "I would like to welcome you and thank you all for coming. Of course you know why you are all here. I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Harry Potter." Draco offered me his hand and going bright read in the face I slowly made my way to his level.

Everyone clapped and the photographers went mad. "I can't believe you did this." I whispered to him, my face radiating heat.

"If you liked that you're going to love this." He whispered back and immediately my nervousness intensified. "In addition to introducing the love of my life to my friends and family that are gathered here today I would also, in the presence of all our friends and family, ask Harry to marry me."

There were gasps of shock that reverberated around the entrance hall. I too was taken aback by this announcement. I had not been expecting anything close to this. The hall went deathly silent, waiting for my response. I didn't have time to wrap my head around this so I said the first thing that came into my head.

"Yes!" I said a huge smile spreading across my face, "I would love to marry you!" I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him as everyone present in the room cheered and clapped. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in that moment then I would have known that there were two people present at the Manor that evening that were not happy for Draco and I.

Severus Snape and Blaise Zabini both had scowls set on their faces as they both glared in our direction. I couldn't stop smiling and even though I still didn't fully understand what had happened or what I had just agreed to I knew I had made the right choice. The only problem was both Draco and I had admirers who didn't think that we had.

The rest of the party was beyond fantastic. I never left Draco's side, we meted and greeted and received truck loads of congratulations. We had to pose for photos for all the press that were there and it made me feel like an A list celebrity.

Draco had presented me with a beautifully simple engagement ring and of course he had one to match. Both were made of white gold with two wavy groves that encircled the rings. One each there was a single small diamond embedded in one of the groves. Simple yet elegant and absolutely stunning.

After our engagement was announced I didn't see Severus and I was glad of it. I didn't want him ruining our night and it truly was our night. Hermione on the other hand was not as ecstatically happy as me. When I found a free moment, I stole away from Draco and found her sitting in the main drawing room on her own.

"Hey Mione, you okay?" I asked her and she nodded sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy for you and for Draco. I think you two are going to be so happy together. I just wish Ron and I could be this happy."

"Oh Mione, I'm sorry. You know, with or without him you're going to be okay. You'll always going to have me and Draco. Your never getting rid of us." I said with a laugh and she smiled. "Come on, come and enjoy the party!"

"Okay," She said as I helped her up off the sofa. At that second Draco walked in smiling from ear to ear. "Harry, there you are, oh and Hermione, fantastic, come I have someone I want you to meet." He said and the smile didn't once falter. He led us over to a surly looking young man who was also dressed to impress. "Harry, Hermione, this is Victor Krum, his father is a business associate of my fathers, they're moving from Bulgaria to here. He'll be in the year above us but he'll be going to Hogwarts starting next week." Draco said.

I watched as Victor raised Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Hello Hermione. May I say you are looking particularly beautiful tonight." He said in a deep husky voice that even made me tingle.

Before I could say hello to him Draco dragged me away, still smiling. "What are you up to?" I asked him suspiciously.

"I was just talking to him. He'd seen her around and if she was taken and I told him no. He asked about the pregnancy and I said that the father was not interested and wasn't around anymore. He then asked me to introduce them."

"You're setting her up?" Draco nodded still smiling, I just shook my head, "You're either hopeless romantic or just plain hopeless."

"I like to think both." He said kissing me again. "Come on, we have a few more guests to talk to."

I groaned, "We've talked to so many people!"

"I know but there are more!" Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Can't we just disappear up to your room and ... you know."

Draco raised an amused eyebrow, "The way you look right now I'd take you right here however we have to behave for the moment. I promise you though that later on tonight I'm going to make sure you know how much I love you."

"I love you too baby." I said and pulled him in for a kiss. "Before we go back can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Why did you invite Snape?"

"Ah, well, um, it was a pride thing."

"You wanted to show him that I was yours?" I asked and he nodded.

"Please don't be mad with me. I just needed it to be extremely clear to him that he has no right coming anywhere near you in a romantic sense."

"Okay, I'm not happy about that but right now let's enjoy the party and we'll talk about it later." I said and he nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Stalker

Chapter eleven

With the party over and everything having gone smoothly Hermione, Draco and I decided it was time for bed. Hermione was asleep on the sofa when the last guest departed, it felt like Draco and I had been waving farewell to all the guests for an age.

One of the handsome young men that had served drinks at the party carried Hermione up to bed with our supervision. Victor had her had really hit it off tonight and I had seen them swapping phone numbers and promising to keep in contact.

I was absolutely ecstatic that she had met someone and was happy. Ron had been making her miserable for far too long now. Draco had been a total genius for introducing the two of them. As we climbed the stairs with Hermione being carried just in front of us I looked at my fiancé and smiled.

He wasn't perfect despite his looks, he had a possessive streak that ran all the way through him which meant he didn't like other men even thinking about me in that way and he was stubborn but then again he was also forgiving, sweet, generous and he was going to be mine forever.

Remus and Sirius had been present tonight but I hadn't had much of a chance to talk to them and I knew I'd get the brunt of their opinion when I returned home at some point tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping that they wouldn't make too much of a fuss. I was only sixteen so if we were to marry within the next two years then I would need their permission.

It wasn't the end of the world if they didn't because I would marry him the day I turned 18 if they didn't give their permission. I was thinking that Remus and Sirius would cause more of a problem about the marriage than Lucius and Narcissa who seemed ecstatic about the whole idea.

With Hermione tucked up safely in bed Draco and I went across the hall into his bedroom and closed the door. The bed looked so welcoming and I could have flopped down upon it and fallen to sleep instantly but there was another part of my brain that was saying something else entirely.

I wanted to consummate our engagement. However the only problem with that was that we needed to talk first. Despite forgiving me for what happened with Severus he didn't seem to have forgiven Severus for it.

The display in the classroom last week, I was now realising was not just a display of affection it was a display of ownership, just like inviting him here tonight. Draco was making it very clear to Snape that I was well and truly his.

A small part of me thought it was cute and sweet but the rest of me was slightly annoyed and felt as if I was a toy in a playground that Draco had claimed and didn't want anyone else to touch. It wasn't a overly nice feeling and I was sure that there we better ways to stop Severus perusing me romantically.

"Dray, you know I love you right."

"Of course sweetheart, I would hope you do considering the fact that you said yes when I asked you to marry me."

"And you know I'm going to be yours forever, I'm not interested in anyone else. You know that too right." I asked him and he sighed.

"I know where this is going. Yes, I know that you're not interested in anyone else but the fact that he's interested in you, it bothers me. The thought that he might be able to woo you away from me bothers me more than I can say."

"He isn't going to though Dray. I love you and only you. It wouldn't matter what he did I'm always going to be yours okay."

"But you went to him once."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "I know but I thought we were over, it had destroyed me and then Blaise came along rubbing salt in the wound. Snape was just there when I was at rock bottom. If anything you should thank him. Until I kissed him I had no idea how right it felt with you, how perfect it was when we were together. It was the opposite with him. You are my everything Dray and no one will ever change that."

"I know, I'll cool off tormenting him. I didn't want to make you unhappy, I only wanted to make him miserable so that he wouldn't try and take you away from me again. The worst thing that could happen to me is losing you and the fact that he almost made that happen, it makes me want to make him suffer."

"Sweetheart, no one is going to take me away from you. I promise." I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. "See, I'm all yours."

The next morning, after a long night of consummating our engagement we found Hermione on the phone talking to Victor with a huge smile on her face. Ron seemed to be the last thing on her mind which cheered me up spectacularly.

My mood couldn't have been happier. However it wasn't to last. Ginny had been in contact with Hermione's dad looking for Hermione. He had unhappily called Remus and Sirius knowing that would no doubt be where she was. He left the message with them and they called Malfoy Manor.

It wasn't the nicest message to be passed through so many people before it got to those it was meant for and it especially wasn't the nicest message while you're enjoying bacon and egg on toast. It was Narcissa who had taken the call so it had fallen to her to inform the three of us.

We had all been sat in the kitchen at the breakfast bar as the old chef that the Malfoy's employed did her job and made us breakfast and as much cinnamon coffee as we could drink. Hermione of course on orange juice, actively avoiding all forms of caffeine for the babies sake.

"I'm afraid I had some awful news for the three of you." She said sadly and at once she had our attention. Narcissa was a quite woman and rarely spoke at all and when she did her tone was soft and slow.

"What is it mum, what's happened?" Draco had obviously heard this tone from his mother before and was already prepared for any possibility.

"I'm afraid your friend Ronald Weasley has been found." She said.

"Where was he, is he alright?" Hermione asked, clearly not grasping what Narcissa meant.

"No dear, I'm afraid he isn't alright. It was his body that they discovered." She said and Hermione froze, unable to speak. I too was in shock, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Sirius didn't say. Apparently he received the message from your father Hermione." Narcissa said.

"I have to go and see them." Hermione said with a determined tone to her voice. "I need to know what happen. It's all my fault!"

"No Mione, you can't think like that, it isn't your fault." I said immediately. "Don't do that to yourself. He made his own choices. Let's just go and see the Weasley's and talk to them." I suggested and Draco nodded.

That was why two hours later we were dressed respectively and had bought flowers. I had never been to Ron's home, it was a rickety looking place and had been christened the Burrow. It was a homey looking place that looked too small to house the six siblings that I knew Ron to have.

Hermione went first, knocking timidly on the front door. It was Ginny who answered. She took in our faces with surprise, apparently she hadn't been expecting us all.

"You'd better come inside." She said and motioned that they should enter. "Mum, we have visitors." She called to her mother who immediately came bustling into the hallway. Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying and the rest of the house was silent. Nothing moved here, grief had settled and wasn't going to move on for a while.

"Hermione, what are you doing here dear?" She asked.

"I came to offer my condolences. We all did." She said.

"He was a good friend." Draco added and I nodded.

"Thank you dears. Can I offer you all tea?" I could tell she was on autopilot. However I did catch her looking down at Hermione's stomach but she said nothing.

"Draco and I will." I said, then looking at Hermione.

"Do you have any orange juice?" She asked and Mrs Weasley nodded.

She ushered us through to the kitchen where Ron's twin brothers were sitting at a small table picking at a large plate of breakfast themed foods. Neither of them seemed to be eating much. They nodded in our general direction as we entered and took a seat on the cushioned bench that had been placed under the window.

"Hey Hermione." They chorused together but neither sounded particularly happy.

She nodded at them as Mrs Weasley busied herself making tea. Ginny had followed us inside and she wasn't about to be as suitable towards Hermione's bump as her mum and brothers had been.

"Is it Ron's?" She asked motioning towards her protruding stomach.

"Yes." Hermione answered her simply blushing scarlet at the question.

"How far along are you?" Ginny continued.

"The midwife who did the scan said I was four months." Hermione answered, politely answering the distraught sister was better than being rude and not answering, we hadn't come here to fight and I applauded Hermione for just dealing with the questions and answering them as best she could.

"You're huge for four months." She said and her mother glared at her for that question and then answered for Hermione.

"She's at least having twins." Mrs Weasley said, "I've had seven children and six births, I was only slightly bigger than that with Fred and George at this point. All the others I hardly showed at all until I was past the six month stage."

"You're right, I am having twins." Hermione said.

"Did Ron know?" Ginny asked, the twins had put down their cutlery and were listening intently. Even Mrs Weasley anxiously awaited the answer and it was a difficult one to give.

"He knew but he thought I was going to have them aborted and until I got to the clinic I intended to. I thought we were too young. I just never had a chance to tell him while he was sober before he disappeared." Hermione said bending the truth slightly and I didn't blame her for it at all. Telling them that she had told him that she had aborted his children in a fit of annoyance and rage when he had already been on the edge might have turned an uneasy situation to a downright hostile one.

"Did you know he killed himself?" Ginny asked, Hermione just shook her head in disbelief. "Well he did, he threw himself under a train five days ago, it took them this long just to identify the body! You did this to him, you're the reason he killed himself!" She shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ginny that is enough, we're all upset." Mrs Weasley said trying not to sound too harsh. "Hermione doesn't need to hear that." She said but it was clear by her tone she thought the same as her daughter. Even Hermione was looking pretty guilty at this point. "Perhaps the three of you should go." Mrs Weasley said, "We're holding the funeral on Wednesday at the St James' church round the corner from here, we would appreciate it if you came."

We all nodded and stood up, the kettle clicked off at that moment telling us that it had finally boiled but it was clear that we were no longer welcome to stay for that cup of tea.

Mrs Weasley showed us to the door but that was the only other courtesy we were granted. She closed the door with a sharp click. The only way it would have been worse would have been for her to slam it shut behind us but of course she wasn't that rude.

None of us spoke, Hermione was in tears in the back seat as we drove. I didn't know what to say to break the silence and I could see that Draco was just thinking about anything other than the way that Ron had died.

"Let's drive somewhere." He announced suddenly.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Anywhere you want to go, I don't feel like going home, let's just go somewhere."

"Okay." Hermione said, "Where did you have in mind?"

"Who cares, lets just drive and see where we end up." I said before Draco could suggest any specific place.

That was what we did that Sunday afternoon, we just drove. We went to nowhere in particular, we didn't visit anything marvellous. We just drove. It was nice because the small adventure we participated in that day took our minds of the reality we had to face when we went back.

That day we just didn't care. Nothing matter to any of us. Blaise didn't exist, Ron was still alive, Severus was nothing to any of us. We didn't have a care in the world. We were three young people with our whole lives ahead of us and that was all that ,mattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Stalker

Chapter twelve

Going to college that Monday was hell. The news of Ron's suicide had spread like a wild fire through the school. None of the Weasley's were in school but for those of us that knew him and were present were asked a million and one questions about what happened.

I was glad when it was time for class and even more grateful when it wasn't Severus teaching our science class. Neither Hermione nor myself had known for Snape to be ill once, he had never to our knowledge ever missed a class.

However to say that the tension from my mind was gone was an understatement. I was able to fully concentrate and not have to worry about Severus getting too close. Plus with Ron's funeral coming up Snape was not something I wanted to be concerned with.

Hermione worked twice as hard as normal that Monday and it didn't surprised me in the least when she ate enough for two at lunch time.

Draco couldn't have been more thrilled when we told him that Severus hadn't shown up. In his mind everything was finally settling down again. He hadn't heard from Blaise, Severus wasn't around and despite what had happened with Ron, Hermione was on track to be happy again.

I wasn't as confident that we had seen the last of Severus and Blaise. From when I had spoken to Blaise I could guess that he was a determined person. After all he had waited two years in a prison cell to come after Draco again. I doubted that he was going to give up as easily.

As for Severus, I hoped that he had realised that Draco and I were going to be Draco and I for a long time to come and would just leave us alone. It was my biggest regret kissing him, it was the one thing in my whole life that I wished had never happened.

Every other horrible thing had led me to being noticed by Draco, even Tom had brought Draco and I closer together. I couldn't see any good having come from kissing Severus.

For the last half an hour of lunch Hermione disappeared to go and talk to Victor who had started his classes but wasn't taking any of ours. He was a year older than us so we only saw him outside of class. I knew Hermione was telling him about Ron today, she had to before he found out from someone else.

This left Draco and I alone. His phone kept calling, the screen announcing that the caller was unknown and withholding their number. Every time Draco cancelled it, on the sixth time it rang I snatched the phone from him and answered it.

"What do you want?" I snapped down the phone.

"You dead!" Snarled the voice on the other end and then they were gone.

"You knew it was him didn't you." I said to Draco and he nodded. "How long has he been calling you?" I asked.

"It started today, I never pick up if I can't see the number, when they didn't stop calling I knew it was him."

"He isn't going to go away Dray."

"I hadn't heard anything from him, I thought he'd finally given in."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." I said and Draco sighed nodding.

"I think you're right."

After school that day Victor took Hermione out to dinner and he promised to deliver her back to mine safely afterwards. Draco came back to my place so we could figure out our film studies homework together for the next day. Needless to say we didn't get much studying done.

"Harry!" Sirius called up the stairs.

"Yeah" I shouted back.

"Special delivery for you!" He called back.

"Be down in a minute!" Then I turned to Draco, "Did you get me something?"

Draco looked puzzled, "No, at least I don't think so."

We both got off the bed knocking half our books onto the floor in our haste to get downstairs to see what the special delivery was. Sirius handed me a wrapped box that was addressed to me, my name and address written in heavy scribble that was barely legible there were so many swirls and curls to the letters.

"That is not from me." Draco said examining it.

I carefully opened it and then examined the contents that had been carefully packaged in a cardboard box that was filled with bubble wrap to stop the item from being damaged during transportation.

Inside all of the packaging was a delicate and elaborately carved wooden music box. I handled it with extreme care, examining it with wide eyes. There was no note accompanying it which shocked me, a gift that extravagant and no one claimed the credit for sending it.

"Who do you think sent it?" I asked looking at it in awe.

"I'll give you one guess Harry." Draco said grumpily.

"No, it can't be him." I said, highly doubting that Severus would be sending me gifts.

"Anyone going to fill me in?" Sirius asked.

"His teacher Professor Snape has a thing for him." Draco said.

"Snape has a thing for Harry?" Sirius repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, but I don't think he'd be sending me gifts, we only kissed once."

Sirius reeled at this piece of information. "You kissed him? When?" He demanded from me.

"That morning I went out really early, it was the morning before Draco and I got back together. I told him about it right away Siri." I said.

"You didn't tell me or Remus!"

"I know but it wasn't that important, I don't want anything to do with him anymore."

"Then why is he sending you presents Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I second that question." Draco said.

"Okay, slow down guys, we don't even know if this is from him and whoever it's from I don't want it. If it isn't from Draco then I'm not interested." I said determinedly, putting the music box, without playing it, back in its packaging.

"I'll throw it out."

"No!" Draco said suddenly, "Trust me, return it to him."

"Come off it Dray, Severus isn't a stalker, just throw it out." I said but even as I thought about it I had to admit that it was a bit odd that I received such a beautiful gift with no information on the sender. I just didn't want to think about it, Draco was beautiful, I could see why Blaise would idolise and become obsessed. I didn't see how anyone could get that way about me.

"We'll see, I'm telling you, this isn't normal."

"I think the idea is ludicrous. Come on, we have homework." I said and dragged Draco back upstairs and attempting to forget all about the gift.

The next day was Tuesday, Hermione seemed absolutely besotted with Victor, we all were anxious about the funeral the next day and another gift was sent to me. This time a hundred white lilies. A gift that scared me just a little. As soon as I received this I called Draco and he confirmed that it wasn't him who had sent them.

The Wednesday of the funeral we all skipped school to attend. My mood didn't get any better when a third present arrived for me that morning. If it was Severus he should have had the respect to not send anything today, the day of Ron's funeral.

It felt awful to be burying someone I had known, someone my age who hadn't had a chance to live. Hermione's mood also took a dramatic down turn as she dressed that morning. Her and Victor were happy, this event just upset her needlessly but she was still determined to go and pay her respects.

She confided in me that even the twins seemed less active today. It was like they knew that something wasn't right. I felt a huge surge of pity for them. I had grown up orphaned, they would grow up without their dad. I wouldn't have wished that on anyone.

The gift I received that morning had been a kitten. I looked at the cute little animal with disdain. I had fallen in love with her as soon as I had seen her but then realised that Draco probably hadn't sent her.

When he arrived to pick us up for the funeral I asked and he confirmed my suspicions. The problem was I couldn't exactly throw her out and I didn't want to abandon her. My heart melted everytime I looked at her.

"We'll deal with it when we get home!" Draco said glaring at the cat.

"What's wrong, you don't like cats?" I asked him as we headed out the door, Remus left holding the kitten.

"I have an allergy to cat hair." He explained.

"Oh, then enough said, I won't keep her." I said simply.

"Harry, it isn't just about that. I think you've got a stalker now." Draco said bluntly.

I didn't have a response for that. I knew it to be true but I didn't want to admit it. It was a hard thought to process but if anyone was going to be able to get me through it, it was going to be Draco, who had been through it all with Blaise. One thing I had learnt was that the police could do nothing until I was physically attacked.

"Let's just get through today and we'll deal with it later."

Draco sighed realising that I was right. Now was not the time to be thinking about it or dealing with it. Today was all about Ron, we had to be there for Hermione. She was burying the father of her two unborn babies whether she loved him or not wasn't the issue.

Ron's family would be there and considering the last time we had come into contact we had to stay alert with our minds aware of what was going on around us. Ginny was no doubt still fuming and I didn't blame her for being angry. After all she had lost her brother.

The entire of the Weasley family were there, all identifiable by their bright red hair. We were the only non-ginger people present. It was clearly a family affair. We found three seats of the back and listened to the beautiful sermon and the readings that his family provided.

They had all clearly loved Ron a great deal. None of the young man's faults were mentioned, the fact that he was a lover of alcohol despite not being able to buy it and also the well known fact that he had a tendency to be violent was never even brushed upon. My bruises that he had dealt to me were completely gone but the memory of him causing them had not.

I didn't want to remember a friend for the way he treated me in his final days but that was the memory that hung on. The good times we shared were rapidly fading from my mind.

Hermione didn't stop crying for the entire service. I had to help her stay on her feet with Draco on the other side to help me when his coffin was lowered into the ground. I couldn't believe that he was gone but then I realised that he wasn't, not completely. Hermione still had two small parts of him growing inside of her womb.


	13. Chapter 13

Stalker

Chapter 13

The wake to follow was held at the Burrow. None of us wanted to go back there but we knew that it would be rude not to.

We were avoided like a violent, infectious disease. Everyone was eyeing Hermione's bump with mixtures of uncertainty and distaste. I was beginning to feel overly protective of her and the two babies growing inside of her. I didn't like the way people were looking at her.

After an hour of being ignored and avoided we were ready to leave. However is was just as we had decided amongst ourselves that it was time to leave that Mrs Weasley approached us and asked to talk to Hermione privately.

I refused to let her go alone, I wasn't entirely sure of what Mrs Weasley's motives could be, Draco lingered just out of sight so that he could hear what was going on. It seemed that he too was suspicious of Ron's mother.

"I want to apologise to you for how Ginny behaved towards you the other day. It was out of line for her to say such things. As you can imagine emotions are running high. I'm sure you can understand dear."

"I do understand." Hermione said taking Mrs Weasley at face value, however I was not convinced by this charade.

"I wanted to talk to you about my grandchildren." She said rather bluntly, confirming my suspicions that she was up to something.

"What about them?" Hermione asked her, her guard had flung itself up now and I was glad she wasn't so naive to believe that her intentions were good and honest.

"You are very young dear, I know that you have been disowned by your father because of the pregnancy and I know that a smart girl like you will have dreams and aspirations for her life."

"What are you getting at?" Hermione asked but I had already cottoned on to what she was implying and I wanted to explode at her but I didn't dare. This was Hermione's fight and I wasn't going to step in unless I had to.

"I'm offering to take care of the children so that you can have a life. You don't want to burden yourself with motherhood, not where you have your whole life ahead of you." She said and Hermione raised her hands to protectively cover her stomach as if Mrs Weasley would snatch the children away from her then and there.

"No!" Hermione said with strength in her voice, "you're not taking my children away from me. I'm their mother. You aren't having anything to do with them!" She said in shock that Mrs Weasley had even suggested such a thing.

Mrs Weasley however did not seem to think that her request was at all unreasonable and was going red in the face with the rejection.

"It's your fault that my Ronald is dead!" She snarled violently through gritted teeth. "He killed himself because of what you said to him. It's the least you could do, they're Ron's children. This is the only way I can get my son back!"

"Neither of these children will ever be Ron!" Hermione snapped back, "Your son was a violent alcoholic and I told him I'd gone through with the abortion so that my children would never have to suffer through him being their father. Neither you or any member of your family will ever have anything to do with my children."

Mrs Weasley looked positively livid. I knew we needed to leave as soon as possible. We weren't welcome here anymore. I said nothing, there was nothing more to say. I took her hand and dragged her away before anything else was said or done. I wasn't willing to run the risk that the violent nature was a family trait.

Draco followed us out of the house, he had clearly heard the entire conversation just like the rest of the guests who were staring at us as we left.

"The nerve of her! Why would she think I'd give my children to her?" Hermione said fuming.

"She misses her son I guess, it's no excuse and she went about it entirely the wrong way but she just wants to be part of their lives." Draco said looking at it reasonably even though Mrs Weasley didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt.

"Well if she thinks that will ever happen she is mistaken! After that I wouldn't be able to trust her!"

"You know it's up to you, they are your children after all." I said trying to calm her down. She was getting herself into such a state and it wasn't going to do her or the babies any good.

Draco drove us back to Malfoy Manor after that extravaganza. His father was out on business and his mother was shopping. We collapsed in one of the more comfortable sitting rooms where there were bean bags and comfy chairs.

Draco called upon the maid and asked her to bring us an array of food and drink. We all sat and talked, trying to figure out what we could do with the rest of the day.

It was while we were sat there that a brick came flying through the window, smashing the glass and sending it flying everywhere. We all leaped back in shock, Hermione even screamed.

Draco and I rushed forward to the window to see who the culprit was. We scanned the grounds but saw no one. Draco and I looked to one another but neither of us had an answer.

"What happened?" Hermione asked from behind us.

"I don't know, there doesn't seem to be anyone out there." Draco said.

"What's going on Dray, this can't be a coincidence?"

"I agree Har, but unfortunately there isn't anything we can do, only call the police and report it."

I nodded and watched as Draco did just that. My eyes came to rest on the brick and all the shards of glass that were all round the room.

I was finding it so complicated to understand why we were being targeted in such a way. The gifts, the violence, the threats, it was all too much to think about and comprehend. Draco seemed to catch on to my train of thought as he usually did.

He came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck to sooth me. I felt myself physically shaking with fear against him.

"Will this ever go away?" I asked.

"Blaise has been obsessed with me for over three years, I honestly can't tell you if it ever goes away." He answered honestly and I was grateful for his honesty however it terrified me even more that we might have to suffer though this until we were no longer together if not beyond that too.

We discovered that Blaise and Severus were not likely to be our only problem. Our engagement had made top news in all of the celebrity gossip magazines and even in a few of the main stream newspapers.

We still reported the incident but as Draco had predicted they said that they would be unlikely to be able to do anything about it. We also informed the nice officer about the gifts that I had received and the trouble we'd had with Blaise. All he could do was give Blaise a warning and tell us to keep in touch about everything else.

It wasn't a good result but Draco had expected it. That night I didn't want to be on my own but it had been a long day and we both needed rest in our own beds for the next day and not an all night sex romp.

I snuggled down in my bed, Hermione had moved in to the old Dursley's place yesterday and it was now officially her new house. However this meant that I was all on my own and missing Draco immensely.

The problems however didn't start until I woke up the next morning and I wasn't in my own bed.

HAHAHAHA! Okay I know I've left a huge cliff hanger here. The next chapter is ready to posted though ... how badly do you want it? :D


	14. Chapter 14

Stalker

Chapter 14

I blinked, looked around and tried to rub my eyes however I didn't seem to be able to. My arms were tied to the bed posts. I wasn't sure if this was a kidnap or a romantic liaison that Draco had planned.

The room I had woken up in wasn't one that I recognized, it wasn't Draco's style that was for sure, besides it didn't smell like Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor had an old smell to it, dust and old things was the best way to describe it.

Wherever I was now it didn't smell like that. It smelt of cleaning fluids and harsher chemicals too. The bedroom itself was beautifully furnished, the sheets that I lay on were black satin. It felt horrible under my skin.

It was then that I became overly aware that I was only in sweatpants. I should have been grateful considering that's what I'd fallen asleep in but with my chest bare I felt overly exposed. I was however aware that if the weather had been any warmer then I would have slept in my boxers or even completely starker's.

I didn't panic myself. I didn't want to panic unnecessarily. As far as I knew there was no need to worry. However I couldn't deny the fact that I was concerned. Who wouldn't be after waking up tied to a stranger's bed.

It came to my mind that maybe I was just a little bit too easy to kidnap. After all this was the second time it had happened. The first time I'd been with Draco in the grounds of Malfoy Manor and this time asleep in bed.

At least I could say, with confidence that Tom Riddle was not on my suspect list. My thoughts however were mulling over who I thought it could be. If it could be anyone I wanted it to be Severus, he was the one I thought would be less likely to hurt me. Blaise would slit my throat as soon as look at me because I was the one who was going to marry Draco.

I thought it rather suspicious that my legs weren't bound too. It was odd that my captor wouldn't ensure that I was completely secured.

When I finally was allowed some company it was someone predictable but not someone I would have preferred. It was Blaise. I was confused to the highest extent. I had thought that it was much more likely to be Severus. I had expected to see him.

Though I suppose it did make sense, after all if I wasn't around Draco then it gave Blaise the chance to move in there. It was then I noticed that my engagement ring was gone. As Blaise moved around the room I could see that he was wearing it himself.

"Blaise what the hell are you doing?" I asked him sounding exasperated.

"I'm taking Draco back, he never should have been with you, I'm the one he wants."

"You're delusional! If you were really the one he wanted then he would have asked you to marry him and not me."

"And that's why I'm wearing the ring and not you."

"That's because you took it off my finger and put it on yours while I was sleeping!" I snapped at him.

"By the time I'm finished with you Draco will find you so repulsive that he won't be able to look at you ever again. Either way you're staying in this room, I don't like the way my Draco looks at you and I can't have you there to distract him when I make my move."

"You know Draco doesn't love you! He sent you to prison so that you wouldn't bother him anymore. You're completely delusional if you think Draco feels anything other than revulsion and irritation at the sight of you."

"No, Draco loves me."

"If he loves you so much then let me go, get Draco to choose between us. If you're the one that he really loves then he'll choose you."

"No." Blaise said, "He lusts after you, he'll be blinded by that. You have to stay here, you can never leave this room, at least not looking like that." Blaise said. "Now you wait here, I have some things to get and a man to woo."

"If you hurt Draco then I'll kill you myself." I snarled at him, not feeling as if I sounded very threatening, especially considering I was half naked and tied to a bed.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt Draco, you're the one who's going to get hurt." Blaise said practically laughing off the threat that I'd just made. "In fact, here, let me give you a taste of what's to come." He said cruelly.

That was when the fear kicked in, he picked something that I couldn't see up off the dresser on the other side of the room. There was nothing to say now, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of begging for him not to do it.

He climbed onto the bed, holding what I could now see to be a very sharp knife, though it was no ordinary kitchen implement, it was a ceremonial knife and a fancy one at that.

"You know Harry, I used this blade when I first had Draco. I held it to his throat as I raped him. He wanted it so badly." Blaise said and he had a dreamy smile on his face. He straddled me, he sat on my chest so that I could hardly breathe, his legs holding my arms in place so they could not be moved at all.

He took the blade to my forehead, the dreamy, content look still fixed on his face. He was smiling as he cut the blade into my forehead, right in the centre. The pain was intense but bearable, as he got off me and looked at his handiwork he seemed pleased with himself.

I could feel the blood running down to my temples, I dreaded to think what he had carved there but I couldn't focus on that now. All I could think about was the fact that I was stuck in the hands of a mad man.

At least Tom Riddle had been almost sane. He'd had reason for doing what he did even if his reasons were a little bit twisted. Blaise was going this for love and that was the worst possible emotion to be messing with as I had just discovered.

Blaise left laughing leaving me firmly of the opinion that he was completely insane. I thought about Draco and what he was now in for, I wondered if he was thinking about me, concerned about where I was when I didn't turn up for school.

I was also wondering about how long I was going to be here. Though what happened next wasn't what I was suspecting. I had thought that I would be held up here for days if not weeks. I had given up hope of getting out of here anytime soon.

Five minutes after Blaise left I heard the door in the other room open and close again. I didn't think that it would be him, not unless he had forgotten something.

The door to the room I was in burst open revealing Ginny Weasley. I never thought I'd be so happy to have my very own Stalker.


	15. Chapter 15

Stalker

Chapter 15

"Oh my God, Ginny, what are you doing here?" I asked in complete shock.

"I watched him take you, I had to wait until he left. I couldn't let him hurt you." Ginny said as she began to try and undo the restraints that bound me to the bed.

"You're a little late for that." I said trying not to sound at all ungrateful.

"I can see that." Ginny said and she sounded upset by that fact. She finished undoing the restraints and I sat up as she rushed out the room before coming back with a cloth and a bowl of water. "Here, let me have a look at your forehead."

"I'd rather just get out of here." I said trying to swat her away as she tried to dab at my forehead with the damp cloth.

"You can't leave looking like that." Ginny said, cleaning the blood off my temples and neck. She was getting a little close for comfort.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you up." She said getting extremely close, I could feel her breath on my skin.

"Stop it Ginny, let's just get out of here." I said a little more forcefully.

"But if we leave here you'll go back to him, I want you to stay with me." Ginny said.

"Ginny, it doesn't work that way, I think you're gorgeous but I'm gay." I said trying to sound as gentle as possible.

"You really think I'm gorgeous?" She asked, "See this can work between us."

"Ginny, it can't work. I like guys. I love Draco, I'm going to marry him. I'm sorry Ginny, you really are a great girl, you will find someone one day but I'm not that guy." I said to her gentle but instead of backing off upset she kissed me.

It took me by complete surprise, two seconds into the kiss I backed off. She looked upset now. "Come on, let's get out of this place." I said but Ginny was crying.

"How can you not want me, I've wanted you since I started at Hogwarts. I can't believe you don't feel the same." She said through her tears.

"I can't believe you sent me all those gifts."

"I didn't send you any gifts."

"You didn't?"

"No, I mean, I wanted to but I don't have the money."

"Then who did?" I asked and Ginny shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere." A third voice said from the doorway. We both turned around to see that we had be joined by Blaise.

Apparently we'd lingered here too long. Blaise had returned and was carrying plastic bags full of I don't know what. I didn't want to think what he had picked up at the shops. Knowing his twisted mind it wasn't something pleasant.

"You stay away from my Harry!" Ginny said and this was one occasion that I wasn't going to argue with her on that point. I didn't want her to be pissed off at me, we were better together when it came to facing off against Blaise. Though I wasn't sure how to approach the situation now that there were two psychopathic stalkers in the same room.

"He has to die, if he's alive my Draco won't love me. I have to kill him otherwise I'll never be with Draco." Blaise said in return, his voice held such a determination, such force. He knew exactly what he wanted and what he thought he had to do to get it.

"If you come near Harry then you have to go through me!" Ginny said, clearly there was a violent streak that ran in the Weasley family. She looked pretty fierce to me and I wasn't the one she was angry at.

I was lost for words. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I just stood there as Blaise started to laugh. "Go through you?" He questioned laughing uncontrollably. "You're just a little girl, what can you do to me?" Blaise asked as he brought out his trusty knife.

Before I could blink Ginny charged at him in a fit of rage. There was no way I could have stopped her, before I'd even realised that she was gone she was on top of him. The two of them moving so fast as they grappled with one another that they seemed to be blurs of movement and flashes of silver.

Panicked, I looked around. I didn't want to try and get between them to stop them because one of them wanted to kill me and the other was madly in love with me, emphasis on the madly. There was no sign of a phone anywhere which maybe emphasised how lucky I was feeling at the moment.

Behind me someone screamed, I couldn't tell if it was Blaise or Ginny but when I spun around to see what was happening it was a horrific sight. Ginny had her hands around Blaise's head and her thumbs digging into his eyes. In defence of her brutal attack he was stabbing her over and over in the side.

I could see the strength failing in Ginny as I watched the knife slid into her side for the fourth time. Unable to think I ran into the adjacent room. Thankfully there was a phone, first I called the police and an ambulance, telling the operator what had just happened.

Once the operator had confirmed that both the police and an ambulance were on their way I called Draco. He answered his mobile sounding frantic. I told him what had happened too, funnily enough he didn't need to be told where I was, he already knew where Blaise lived. He told me that he too would be right over.

The paramedics arrived first. Ginny was still alive but barely, Blaise too had a pulse and they were both taken away in separate ambulances. The paramedics then checked me over, they declared that a part of my brand new lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead there was nothing wrong with me.

I was deemed okay to not have to go to the hospital thankfully, the police arrived shortly after the paramedics, they asked a lot of questions and check up on the fact that both Draco and I had reported stalker like behaviour to them recently.

They seemed to believe everything I said and once my story checked out they stopped treating me like a suspect and finally I was able to see Draco. At first we didn't say anything we just held one another.

"What did he do to you?" Draco asked when we finally broke apart and he saw the still throbbing cut on my forehead.

"This, this is nothing compared to what he was going to do. If Ginny hadn't been following me then it would have been a lot worse." I said to him.

"Was she the one sending all those gifts to you?" Draco asked and I shook my head in response.

"Apparently not, that is still a mystery." I said before hugging him again.

"What happened to Ginny and Blaise, where are they?" Draco asked me.

"Well Ginny effectively blinded Blaise and well Blaise stabbed her quite a few times, they were both alive when the paramedics arrived so they were both taken away to hospital."

"Well I hope Blaise dies, it'll be a lot easier for all of us that way but I don't think the Weasley family could handle anymore death. I hope Ginny pulls through, even if she is obsessed with you."

"I know what you mean." I said.

When we were allowed to leave Draco took me back to my place, being in my room was odd after Blaise had taken me from there only hours before. It didn't feel right that he had been able to gain access and take me while I was in my most vulnerable state.

Both Sirius and Remus promised that I could redecorate and refurnish my entire room on their tab if it made me feel better and I said that it would. I wanted an entirely new feeling to my room so that I could put everything behind me.

I even wanted to start afresh in my relationship with Draco especially considering the fact that I had lost my ring to Blaise. Besides that the beautiful and expensive rings that he had bought for us were now tarnished because Blaise had worn mine.

Draco fully understood of course and said that we could go shopping for new ones before we set a date for the wedding. Of course there would be a wedding and Sirius and Remus had finally given their permission and were content to let us wed whenever we wanted.

Of course Lucius and Narcissa were thrilled about the whole thing. I couldn't wait to start my new life with Draco. However there was still the mystery of who had been sending the gifts to me if it hadn't been Ginny.

Following my hunch after a couple hours of extensive research I went back to Severus' house alone. Draco wouldn't have liked it but I needed to know and I knew he would just get defensive if he had come along with me. I knocked on his front door and waited patiently for him to open it.

When he did he didn't look like the Professor I'd known and loved. Of course he invited me in but there was no offer of a cup of tea.

"How can I help you?" Severus asked me as he eyed me up and down, my scar did not escape his attention.

"I need you to stop sending me gifts Severus." I said to him bluntly.

"I'm trying to show you how much I care for you." He retorted.

"I know but I love Draco, we're going to be married. It's always been him Severus."

"I wanted to show you that you had other choices, it doesn't have to just be him." He said determinedly. "Go on one date with me, I'll show you how good it can be."

"I appreciate that but it isn't going to happen. When we kissed it just didn't feel right. I was in a bad place and even though I didn't think Draco and I were together I still only wanted him." I explained, "It isn't meant to happen between us."

"I'm not going away Harry, I'll always be here, there isn't anyone else for me."

"I know you knew my parents before they died." I said, "I found some old photos of you all together and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you had feelings for my dad." Severus said nothing, "I'm not my dad and I never will be. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't change anything." He said, "I did have feelings for your dad but that means nothing when it comes to you. It isn't about you looking like him, in the beginning it might have been but then I spent time with you, tutored you. You're an amazing person Harry and you're nothing like James."

"I know all of that Severus. I care about you but not in that way."

"I'll wait for you Harry, I'll wait until you realise that Draco isn't right for you."

"Then you'll be waiting a long time." I replied and then I turned to go and let myself out. I hoped that I had sorted out the gift sending and now I knew where to send them back to if I received anymore.

Over the next few weeks we discovered that Blaise had died in hospital, the injuries Ginny had caused to his eyes and his brain was too severe. Ginny however, despite all odds survived as Blaise in his manic desperation to survive hadn't punctured any major organs and the damage had been repairable.

None of us visited her in the hospital, Draco and Hermione had no reason to and I didn't want to encourage her behaviour. The police had warned her off of following me and issued a restraining order so that she could be arrested if she went anywhere near me.

Draco and I set the date for the wedding for the summer between our A-level years, deciding that a expensive summer wedding at Malfoy Manor would be perfect for us. It was nice to be able to do this while not worrying about Stalkers and murderers and unwanted attention. Apart of course from the media who had deemed us the most popular celebrity couple of the moment.

Hermione's due date was set for February and she planned to study right up to the birth even though the midwife had warned her about stress levels and the risk of a premature labour which was likely as she was having twins.

She also happily informed us that it looked like she was having a boy and a girl, though she still hadn't thought of names yet. She and Victor had hit it off spectacularly and even he was looking forward to seeing the children for the first time.

I was ecstatic that finally things were going right for us all. It seemed that we deserved a bit of happiness in our lives considering everything that had happened to us.

Okay this is the end of Stalker but there is a third instalment coming up plus as an added bonus for all of you lovely people who are reading my stories there will be an extra story which will just be Harry and Draco's wedding as I know some of you were looking forward to seeing that. Look out for more stories being posted soon, check back regularly because I'm writing them now!


End file.
